Oasis di Tengah Gurun
by lalunavelonia
Summary: Ichigo yang tampan, sukses dan dipuja semua wanita menaruh hatinya pada sahabat lamanya, Kuchiki Rukia. Mengira dirinya sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, membuat harapan Ichigo sirna seketika. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Apakah ia dapat bersama dengannya? /"Dia sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai seorang anak!"/"Kau memang kepala jeruk dan sok tahu!"/ *New : chapter 3*
1. Chapter 1 : Shocking News

Bleach by Kubo Tite. Story was mine.

Silahkan menikmati~ I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Oasis di Tengah Gurun**

Chapter 1 : Shocking News

* * *

"Selamat atas peresmian anda mejabat sebagai CEO Kurosaki Corp!"

"Saya yakin anda bisa menjadi penerus yang baik dan makmur."

Semua pujian terus membanjiri seorang lelaki berjas biru dongker dengan rambut orangenya yang nyentrik. Lelaki tersebut adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, lelaki muda berumur 25 tahun yang pintar dan mapan. Ia menjalankan bisnis keluarganya dengan mahir dan banyak sekali rekan bisnis yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Bukan hanya itu ditambah berasal dari keluarga terpandang, ia juga sangat tampan dengan proporsi tubuh yang ideal. Tak heran jika banyak perempuan yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia masih melajang. Padahal banyak yang mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihnya, entah wanita seperti apa yang ia cari di dunia ini.

Saat ini adalah acara peresmian dirinya menjabat sebagai CEO baru di perusahaan pakaiannya. Acara tersebut diadakan di suatu Villa mewah miliknya. Dalam acara tersebut, banyak orang penting yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya dan sekalian menjadi tempat bagi mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan Ichigo atau membujuknya agar menikahi anak perempuan mereka.

Setelah menyapa semua tamunya, ia menghampiri salah seorang bodyguard yang sedang jaga di gerbang depan,  
"Apakah gadis itu sudah datang?"

Ia menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari gadis yang ditanyakam oleh Ichigo. Tidak menemukan gadis yang dicari Ichigo, alhasil ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Belum tuan."

"Begitu yasudah."

Ichigo pun berjalan ke arah balkon dan mengeluarkan HPnya untuk menelpon gadis tersebut.

"Hallo"

" _Yaa?"_

Ichigo menatap layar HPnya kembali, ia bingung mengapa yang mengangkat telpon tersebut seorang anak kecil.

"Halo, apa benar ini no telpon Rukia?"

" _Bener kok! Tapi Mommy lagi di kamar mandi, ohya ini paman Ichigo ya? Katanya ia tak bisa hadir karena sakit perut."_

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah tak apa. Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya ya. Sudah dulu ya."

" _Ya..! Bye paman!"_

 _-pip-_

Ichigo mematung dan pikirannya blank, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Dirinya dan Rukia merupakan sahabat baik sejak SMP hingga keduany terpisah saat lulus SMA. Saat itu Rukia kuliah di Amerika sedangkan Ichigo di Inggris. Keduanya sibuk dan jarang mengobrol namun masih suka bertemu di Jepang jika tahun baru. Jika hal tersebut sangatlah penting pasti keduanya akan memberitahukan hal tersebut, apalagi jika keduanya menikah! Dan Ichigo berasumsi yang mengangkat telponnya tadi adalah anak Rukia.. Masalahnya di keluarga Rukia tidak ada anak kecil jadi bisa dipastitkan anak tersebut anak Rukia.

"Astaga, aku harap ini hanya mimpi."

~00~

' _Aku sudah menikah Ichigo, maaf aku lupa bilang.'_

' _Masa hal penting seperti itu kau lupa sih,'_

"Rukia…"

Ichigo membuka matanya dan ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi namun kejadian dimana anak Rukai menelponnya itu nyata.

"Ah sial sampai sekarang pun aku masih kepikiran. Heh, lebih baik aku cepat pergi ke kantor deh."

"Selamat pagi Pak Direktur!"

Semua sapaan dari pegawainya mengiringi kedatangan Ichigo hingga sampai ruang kerjanya.

-tuk tuk tuk-

Seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam dan memberikan seberkas file pada Ichigo,  
"Hari ini Designer handal dari Amerika akan bekerja di perusahaan kita, orangnya sudah datang, Pak."

"Baiklah suruh dia masuk."

"Baik"

Lelaki tersebut membukakan pintu dan membuat mata Ichigo terkejut melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Dulu tubuhnya sangat mungil namun sekarang sedikit tumbuh walau tetap masih kecil sih jika berhadapan dengannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang pendek berwarna hitam dengan mata ungu yang eksotis membuatnya begitu cantik dan anggun.

"Saya permisi pak." Ujar lelaki tsb dan keluar meninggalkan keduanya.

-blam-

" _Well, well_ ~ Jadi kepala jeruk ini yang akan menjadi atasanku?" ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Ichigo menghampirinya, "Rukia! Ternyata designer baru itu kau!"

"Heh tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Tidak aku hanya kaget saja, apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, ohya kemarin aku tidak bisa datang karena sakit perut."

"Ya aku tahu kok.." ujar Ichigo dan matanya menangkap cincin dengan berlian kecil yang cantik menghiasi jari manis di tangan kanan Rukia.

"Cincin itu.." ujar Ichigo terus memperhatikan cincin milik Rukia.

Rukia menatap cincinnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Ah.. ini dari orang yang aku sayangi dan ini sangat berharga. Kenapa? Daritadi ka uterus memperhatikannya terus."

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, hati Ichigo serasa hampa seketika. Entah kenapa ia tak rela semua itu terjadi. Namun ekspresinya tetap tenang tanpa memperlihatkan suatu kekecewaan.

"Oh begitu, aku hanya aneh saja dulu kau yang tomboy dan tidak mau memakai aksesoris sedikitpun kini berubah menjadi perempuan yang feminim. Hm, selamat ya." Ujar Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah kau ini sok formal sekali. Ok, senang bekerja sama denganmu kepala jeruk." Ujar Rukia menjabat tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang tetap cerah seperti dulu, hah andai saja ia lebih cepat.

 **-K-**

Ichigo sedang berkeliling kantor untuk memeriksa pekerjaan tiap pegawainya terutama apa yang dilakukan Rukia sekarang. Rukia disediakan ruangan khusus untuknya sendiri dan apapun yang ia inginkan akan dipenuhi. Bukannya pilih kasih namun sudah terbukti bahwa hasil karya milik Rukia sering memenangkan lomba bergengsi ajang internasional. Bahkan banyak sekali yang ingin merekrutnya menjadi designer brand-brand top di dunia. Namun ia langsung menolaknya dan lebih memilih perusahaan milik Ichigo yang memang tak kalah mewahnya. Jika ditanya alasannya kenapa, ia menjawab ingin saja.

Ichigo melihat Rukia sedang focus bekerja dalam ruangannya. Sejak dulu Rukia memang focus dalam apa yang ia kerjakan bahkan ia sampai lupa merawat dirinya sendiri maka dari itu Ichigo sangat perhatian kepadanya.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan Rukia dan sang pemilik ruangan pun tak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo karena saking fokusnya. Ia pun berjalan sambil membawa 2 cappucino latte dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Bagus juga ternyata."

Rukia terkejut atas kehadiran Ichigo yang sudah ada di sampingnya,"Hei! Ketuk dulu!"

"Aku kan Direktur di sini suka-suka aku."

"Tetap saja, itu namanya tidak sopan!" peringat Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo dengan pensil.

Baru kali ini ada bawahan yang berani seperti itu pada atasannya,  
"Ya ya," jawab Ichigo dengan malas.

"Heh, lalu apa yang kau mau?" tanya Rukia sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

Sepertinya ia masih kesal karena sikap Ichigo yang seenaknya. Ichigo tau kok kalau Rukia pasti akan sebal namun ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, malah senang.

"Hanya ingin melihat pekerjaan bawahanku, apa dia benar bekerja atau hanya main-main saja."

"Dasar, tentu saja aku serius. Sudah, sana pergi!" Ujar Rukia mendorong Ichigo dengan paksa keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hei aku sudah meluangkan waktuku menengok bawahanku lho! Sambil bawa minuman segala! O-Oi! Rukia!"

Rukia berhasil mendorong Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya, ia menatapnya dengan mata mengancam.

"Jangan ganggu!"

-blam!-

Ichigo tercengang dengan sikap Rukia, "What the..! Heh, Dasar."

Ia tersenyum dan hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Pintu ruangan Rukia terbuka kembali dengan kepala Rukia yang mendongak keluar.

"Mana minumannya." Ujar Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Dasar aneh, ini."

Rukia mengambilnya dan langsung menutup kembali ruangannya. Ichigo pun kembali ke ruangannya.

Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan suasana hatinya jika Rukia berada di dekatnya. Tapi apa ya? Entahlah.

 **-K-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, ada yang sudah pulang dari kantor namun ada juga yang masih lembur.

Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di basement.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang."

Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Rukia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ckckc aku ini Direktur yang rajin."

"Heh dulu saja saat pelajaran biologi kau sering bolos,"

"Sial! Aku ingat yang melapor kan kau! Gara-gara kau aku dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet selama 2 bulan. Ewh jika mengingatnya lagi itu sangat menjijikkan." ujar Ichigo lemas membayangkan kembali dirinya susah payah membersihkan toilet cowo yang sangat jorok.

"Itu kan salahmu juga, lalu perbuatanku benar karena aku memperingati hal yang baik padamu."

Ichigo menatapnya datar, "Terserah kau."

Rukia membuka pintu mobil Ichigo dan duduk di sebelah jok pengemudi.

Ichigo menatapnya bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mobilmu dimana?"

"Aku tidak bawa mobil, jadi antarkan aku pulang." Ujar Rukia sudah memasang seatbelt dan siap untuk pergi.

"Apa?! Ugh aku cape dan sekertarisku sedang sakit. Aku ingin cepat pulang kau tahu."

"Dasar manja, cepatlah ada yang menungguku pulang nih."

Ichigo ingat bahwa Rukia sudah berkeluarga bukan seperti dirinya yang JOMBLO. Jika dipikirkan kembali, ia semakin sebal.

Akhirnya Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudi dengan malas, "Fine~"

Rukia tersenyum puas melihat sikap Ichigo. Ia mendengarkan musik lewat headset dan menutup matanya untuk istirahat sebentar.

Ichigo menatapnya sekilas, ' _Andai saja…'_

 **-K-**

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan gerbang mansion Kuchiki. Mansion berstyle Jepang kuno dengan arsitektur yang masih kokoh dan indah. Belum lagi pohon-pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi menghiasi pekarangan mansion.

Rukia keluar dari dalam mobil lalu berjalan mendekati gerbang untuk memencet bel, tak lama gerbang terbuka. Ichigo mengintip dalamnya dan melihat anak kecil berlari ke arah gerbang.

"Mommy!"

"Ryuu, tunggu saja di dalam. Sudah ya Ichigo," ujar Rukia langsung masuk ke dalam.

Ichigo menatap anak Rukia bernama Ryuu itu langsung memeluknya sesaat ia masuk ke dalam dan gerbang pun tertutup. Ichigo menutup kaca mobilnya dan terdiam sebentar.

"Dan sekarang aku sendiri lagi, heh~ Pasti sekarang Rukia sedang bersama keluarga bahagianya makan masakan koki handalan keluarga lalu dibarengi gelak tawa manis lalu… Ah shit! ok stop. Aku benar-benar gila dan harus pulang."

Ichigo menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat bagai dikejar hantu. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah, mandi, makan lalu tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

 **-K-**

"Nii-chan! Kau pulang juga kemari! Tidak biasanya~~" seru Yuzu dengan senang menyapa kakaknya yang pulang ke rumah utama.

"Kenapa Ichi-nii? Kau mulai merasa kesepian ya? Hahaha makanya cepatlah menikah dengan wanita pilihan Ayah." Ujar Karin dengan nada bully.

Ichigo menatap kedua adiknya yang menyapa kepulangannya dengan hangat serta bullyan. Ya mungkin ini yang membuat lelahnya hilang. Kehangatan keluarga.

"KAU PASTI KANGEN SAMA AKU INI KAN!? AYAHMU TERCINTA KAN ICHIGO!?"

Ichigo menatap datar Ayahnya, yang masih sama alaynya seperti dulu.

"Oyaji, kau masih sama alaynya seperti dulu. Hm, mungkin sekarang lebih. Apa kalian sudah makan?" Ichigo beralih menanyakan kedua adiknya. Menghiraukan sang ayah yang bertingkah terus mengganggunya.

"Pas sekali Nii-chan! Aku baru saja beres masak dan aku punya firasat kau pulang jadi aku masak lebihan!"

"Yasudah ayo kita makan."

"Ohh~~~ Aku sangat suka keadaan hangat seeperti ini~~ Misaki!" ujar Ayahnya sambil memeluk foto besar dengan wanita cantik bersurai orange yang terpajang di dinding ruang tengah. Wanita itu adalah istri sekaligus Ibu dari anak-anaknya, Kurosaki Misaki. Ia sudah lama meninggal, mungkin sejak Ichigo masih SD kelas 6. Misaki meninggal karena kecelakaan dan membuat keluarganya sangat terpukul terutama Ichigo. Karena saat kejadian terjadi, Ibunya bersama Ichigo dan Ichigo melihat langusng sang Ibu meninggal bersimbah darah. Ichigo dan kedua adiknya sangat marah pada orang yang menabrak Ibunya namun sang Ayah mengampuni orang tersebut. Walapun orang tersebut masuk penjara karena harus menjalani tindak pidana atas perbuatannya. Maka dari itulah sang Ayah sangat bertanggung jawab kepada ketiga anaknnya dan memastikan ketiganya bahagia.

"Ayah, ayo! kalau tidak nanti kehabisan!" seru Yuzu dari arah ruang makan.

"Ya~~"

Isshin berlari ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia sangat senang melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh besar dengan mandiri. Terutama Ichigo yang sekarang sudah mengambil alih perusahaan miliknya.

"Ichigo, kau sangat membanggakan dan rekan-rekan bisnisku memujimu. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku gatal jika mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini..."

Ichigo sudah tahu kelanjutannya, "Menikah? Untuk saat ini aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku-"

"'Belum bisa move on dari Rukia.'" Sambung Karin.

Ichigo dan Isshin menatap kaget Karin. Sedangkan Karin terus melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan sikap kakak dan sang Ayah.

"BENARKAH ICHIGO?!" seru sang ayah kaget sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hei Karin seenaknya saja!"

Karin tak menghiraukan reaksi keduanya dan terus melanjutkan makan sedangkan Yuzu hanya tertawa melihat reaksi keduanya.

"Astaga, selama ini.. Pantas dari dulu kau sangat lengket dengan Rukia-chan seperti bubble gum! Aku tak menyadarinya dan memaksakanmu berjodoh dengan orang lain. Padahal dulu aku sempat mau menjodohkanmu dengan Rukia-chan lho~"

Ichigo menatap Ayahnya kaget, "SERIUS OYAJI!? LALU KENAPA!?"

"Oh itu, alasannya karena aku hanya tidak ingin memecahkan persahabatan kalian. Itu saja." Ujar Isshin dengan santai.

Ichigo menatap Ayahnya kecewa dan duduk dengan lemas,  
"Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Aku melewatkan hal paling bersejarah seumur hidupku."

"Ckckck jangan sedih Ichigo, masih ada kesempatan."

"Kesempatan apa Oyaji? Menunggunya cerai dulu begitu?"

Isshin menatap anaknya dengan bingung, "Cerai? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Rukia dan suaminya! Aku tahu kok mereka menikah di Amerika dan sekarang punya anak.."

"Kau terlambat Ichi-nii, kau payah." Ujar Karin lalu meneguk air putih di gelasnya.

Isshin menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat, "Aku tak menyangka bahwa sikap sok tahumu masih melekat sampai sekarang, Ichigo. Mungkin aku kurang memberikan rasa cinta kasihku padamu."

"Ugh, sudahlah aku tak perduli." Ujar Ichigo melanjutkan makannya.

Isshin menerawang jauh dan berpikir lalu tersenyum, "Astaga! Aku ingat! Hahahahaha!"

"Apa yang lucu Oyaji? Begitu senangnya melihat anakmu depresi hah?"

Karin dan Yuzu sudah selesai makan dan menuju ruang tengah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Isshin berhenti tertawa dan menatap anaknya, "Kau pikir Rukia type yang seperti itu? Ckckck, aku dengar curhatan kakeknya sampai sekrang dia tidak mau dijodohkan. Walau pernah sih sekali, tapi tetap tidak berjalan mulus. Jadi mana mungkin dia punya suami."

"Heh? Lalu anaknya?!"

"Itu anak kakaknya. Sebelum meninggal, Hisana melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu yang mengurusnya sekarang adalah Rukia."

Ichigo terdiam mencoba mencerna omongan ayahnya yang sok tahu. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau kesoktahuannya menurun dari sang ayah.

"Kau bercanda."

"Jika tak percaya tanyakan saja langsung."

"Ok! Besok aku langsung tanya!"

Ichigo berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Isshin.

"Cuci piring!"

 **-K-**

"Keluar!"

-BLAM!-

Ichigo mematung di depan ruang kerja Rukia. Untuk kedua kalinya dia diusir oleh bawahannya sendiri. Kurang baik apa coba, seorang Direktur datang dengan ramah ingin melihat pekerjaan bawahannya dan peduli padanya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah teriakan dan makian. Bagaikan dirinya seorang pencuri. Menyedihkan.

"Rukia, ada yang mau aku bicarakan! Woi! Hei!"

-tok tok tok tok!-

-Syut-

Ia melihat selembar kertas melewati bawah pintu pas jatuh dekat kaki Ichigo. Ia langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

' _KETUK LAGI DAN AKU KETUK KEPALAMU DENGAN KANVAS! PERGI KERJAKAN KERJAANMU JERUK BUSUK!_

 _Ps: jam 12 di kafetaria.'_

Ichigo tersenyum, walaupun dia mengumpat dan mengancamnya tapi dia tetap meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya. Ya memang begitulah Rukia.

"Baiklah~ Aku tunggu!"

Ichigo memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya dan kembali ke ruang kerja. Ia tak sabar menunggu jam12 tiba.

 **-K-**

Tepat pukul 12 siang, dimana jam makan siang dimulai. Sesuai dengan janji, Ichigo bergegas menuju kafetaria. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Rukia sedang duduk sambil meminum teh panas dan bento yang dia bawa sendiri.

"Bento mewah yang sama seperti dulu." Melihat tumpukan bento berwarna hitam dengan design koi berwarna ungu terang menghiasi.

"Sudahlah kepala jeruk jangan banyak omong, cepatlah aku sibuk nih."

"Hei aku juga sibuk!"

"Ckckck, makanya cepat."

"Apa yang cepat? Kau saja masih makan." Ujar Ichigo melihat Rukia masih melahap bento miliknya.

Karyawan yang lain menatap mereka berdua. Antara keduanya begitu mencolok atau bento Rukia yang luar biasa mewah.

' _Dan saat aku ingin bertanya, lidahku kelu. Shit. Apa yang harus aku tanya dulu? "Apakah kau sudah berkeluarga?" Bagaimana kalau dia jawab iya. Lalu aku jawab apa? Selamat? Oh shit bukan. Apa aku tanya, "anak siapa itu?" Aku benar-benar tidak sopan jika seperti itu dan kedengaran ikut Ayah sudah memberitahukan siapa anak itu sih tapi tetap saja aku penasaran. Apa aku tanya saja, "kau sudah punya suami?" Hah.. Itu sama saja dengan pertanyaan awal. ARGH SIAL! Sudahlah!'_

"Rukia, kau sudah punya anak ya?"

' _Aku harap ada lubang di sebelahku. Ingin mati saja rasanya, shit.'_ ujar Ichigo dalam hati

Rukia menatap Ichigo serius dan menghentikan makannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap angkuh Ichigo , "Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Oh begitu, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja soalnya yang mengangkat telponku itu anak kecil. Jadi, kau sudah berkeluarga sekarang?"

Rukia menatapnya, "Jika aku jawab iya?"

Ichigo menyesal menanyakan hal itu pada Rukia. Memang benar, mencari tahu sesuatu kadang tidak membawakan hasil yang menyenangkan. Sial padahal ia berharap ucapan Isshin itu benar tapi ternyata salah! Runtuh sudah harapannya untuk.. Untuk apa? Tunggu.. Kenapa menyesal? Ada yang aneh dengan diriku..

Ia menatap Rukia dan menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Heh. Sudah ya Rukia."

"Hm? Ok. "

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Rukia. Ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, "Ckckck apa yang kau mau sih kepala jeruk? Tentu saja aku belum punya suami. Ah kau memang kepala jeruk,"

Rukia melanjutkan makannya dan menatap jam tangan, "Hm sudah jam segini, Ryuu sudah dijemput belum ya? Coba aku telpon deh."

 **-K-**

Sebuah mobil melaju cepat menyusuri jalanan, Ichigo masih berkelut dengan pikirannya dengan pernyataan Rukia tadi. Ia baru saja menyadarinya! Selama ini dia menyukai Rukia. Oh bodohnya ketidakpekaan ini. Tapi kenapa bisa dia menyukai Rukia? Padahal ia menganggapnya sahabat baik saja. Heh apa ini yang namanya temen jadi demen?

Tak lama, mobilnya berhenti di Starlight Academy, sekolah elite dari TK-SMA dimana kedua adiknya bersekolah. Ia kemari untuk menjemput Yuzu yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Mobilnya memasuki kawasan sekolah, para penjaga sekolah sudah kenal dengan Ichigo karena Ichigo salah satu orang yang menanamkan sahamnya di sekolah ini. Sehingga dirinya sangat berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Ia keluar dari mobil dan keadaan sekolah sedang ramai jadi dirinya sangat menarik perhatian anak-anak, terutama anak perempuan. Ya bisa dikatakan Ichigo memiliki wajah tampan, badan tinggi dan bagus, serta tajir. Siapa yang tidak kepincut olehnya?

Karena khawatir Ichigo langsung menuju ruang UKS dimana Yuzu berada. Biasanya dia pasti menyapa kepala sekolah dulu tapi ini sangatlah urgent! Maaf kepsek, adikku lebih penting!

Akhirnya ia sampai. Ichigo membuka pintu ruang UKS dan menuju kasur dimana Yuzu terbaring.

"Yuzu!"

Karin menatap Ichigo yang sedari tadi duduk menemani Yuzu.  
"Ichi-nii, maagnya kambuh!"

"Obatnya?"

"Habis.."

"Kenapa ga bilang?! Yasudah, aku bawa Yuzu ke rumah sakit. Karin kau lanjutkan-"

"Aku harus ikut!" seru Karin tak mau meninggalkan kembarannya tsb.

"Karin, kau harus tetap sekolah." Ujar Ichigo dengan mata serius lalu menggendong Yuzu.

Karin hanya bisa diam jika kakaknya sudah serius seperti itu. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia sangat khawatir dengan Yuzu. Ia harus selalu di sisi Yuzu dan melindunginya. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tak mau buat masalah dengan Ichigo. Lebih baik ia mengikuti perkataan kakaknya tersebut.

Ichigo keluar sambil menggendong Yuzu ala tuan putri, membuat anak-anak perempuan iri.

"Enaknya punya kakak yang ganteng dan bisa diandalkan!"

"Bukan hanya ganteng, dia juga seorang Direktur dan sayang keluarga. Buktinya dikala dirinya sibuk dia masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjemput Yuzu-chan."

"Iya.. keren ya.. dan aku dengar dia belum menikah, padahal banyak yang mengantri ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Aku berharap aku bisa bersamanya~"

"Sama!"

Semua gossip melayang di udara seketika membuat sekolah ramai akan kedatangan Ichigo. Bisa dikatakan orang tua anak-anak yang bersekolah di sini merupakan rekan bisnis Ichigo sehingga mereka tahu tentang Ichigo dan keluarganya.

Ichigo sampai di mobilnya dan langsung membaringkan Yuzu di jok belakang lalu menyelimutinya. Ia bergegas duduk di depan dan menyalakan mobil.

"Tunggu!"

Ichigo terhenti dan melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam memberikan lucky charm berwarna merah padanya.

"Ini punyamu tadi jatuh," ujar anak lelaki itu sambil mengembalikannya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anak lelaki tersebut, "Terima kasih ya, barang ini sangat berharga bagiku. Ah, Maaf aku harus buru-buru, adikku sedang sakit soalnya. Sampai jumpa."

"Iya sama-sama, semoga adikmu cepat sembuh ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah mobil jemputannya.

Ichigo melihatnya menaiki mobil limusin hitam dibantu sang butler dan maid, "Anak bangsawan yang baik hati."

Ia langsung menancapkan gasnya dan melaju dengan kencang.

 **-K-**

"YUZU!" seru Isshin langsunng masuk ke dalam kamar rawat dimana Yuzu berada.

Yuzu menoleh sambil memakan buah-buahan, "Oh ayah!"

Isshin langsung memeluknya, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit! Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah membaik Ayah hehehe, jangan khawatir.." ujar Yuzu dengan senyuman lembut terulas di bibirnya.

"Huhuhu tetap saja aku khawatir…"

Ichigo baru kembali dari wc dan melihat ayahnya sudah ada di situ, jangankan lihat dia sudah tahu karena mendengar terikan ayahnya tadi. Ya walaupun ini rumah sakit miliknya. Tapi tetap saja suaranya itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Oh Ichigo, biar aku saja yang menjaga Yuzu. Kau balik lagi ke kantor sana."

Ichigo mendengar telponnya berbunyi, "Ya baik.". Ichigo memakai jasnya kembali dan menghampiri Yuzu, "Cepat sembuh ya."

"Arigatou nii-chan.." ujar Yuzu sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya, "Cepat sembuh ya, Oyaji aku balik dulu."

"Ya hati-hati."

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Semua orang yang bekerja di rumah sakit langsung membungkuk untuk menghormatinya. Ichigo juga ikut membungkuk untuk membalas mereka, seketika matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi roda sedang berusaha mengambil kalung yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah!"

"Awas!"

-buk!-

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Ichigo menangkap dirinya sehingga ia tak jadi tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ma-maaf!" ujar gadis itu merasa bersalah dan berusaha berdiri namun apa daya ia tidak bisa.

Ichigo membantunya untuk kembali ke kursi roda lalu membersihkan pakaian gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tertegun melihat sikap Ichigo terhadap dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan yang lain?" tanya Ichigo menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hm sebenarnya aku-"

"Nona Senna!" seru seorang perawat yang berlari menghampirinya. Ia kaget saat melihat Ichigo dan langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Kau yang menjaga gadis ini?"

"Iya tuan.." jawab suster tersebut sambil menunduk takut karena tatapan tajam Ichigo.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih cekatan, gadis ini hampir saja tersungkur karena barangnya jatuh."

"Astaga! Maafkan aku nona!"

"Itu bukan salahmu kok, lagipula aku sedang bosan jadi pergi diam-diam. Bisa dikatakan bahwa ini semua salahku."

"Nona… Tetap saja aku salah.. dan aku mohon jangan banyak bergerak dulu karena anda masih dalam masa pemulihan.."

Ichigo hanya diam menatap keduanya. Ia baru ingat harus cepat kembali ke kantor mengingat waktu terus berjalan, "Hm, aku duluan. Hati-hati lain kali." Ujarnya mengusap kepala Senna lalu pergi.

Senna tertegun dan melihat punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh.

' _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya? Aku kok bisa lupa begini sih hm..'_ ujar Senna dalma hati.

"Nona, kita kembali ke kamar ya?"

Senna mengangguk. Sang suster mendorong kursi roda Senna menuju kamarnya.

"Suster, siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa kau menghormatinya?"

"Ah, dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Direktur dari Kurosaki Corp yang sekarang dan rumah sakit ini miliknya."

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kudengar dia baik dan sayang keluarga. Dia baru saja mengantarkan adiknya yang sakit walaupun dirinya sangatkah sibuk."

"Oh begitu.."

Senna terus membayangkan wajah Ichigo. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Aku ingat.. hihihi."

"Ada apa Nona?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa."

 **-K-**

Karena macet, Ichigo semakin telat. Untunglah rekan bisnisnya itu juga kena macet dan baru saja datang. Meeting yang dilakukan selama 2 jam tersebut berjalan dengan lancar dan membuat rekan bisnisnya puas. Kerja keras Ichigo dan karyawannya tak pernah mengecewakan.

"Aku sangat senang bekerja sama denganmu!" ujar lelaki berambut ungu menjabat tangan Ichigo.

"Aku juga Ryuuzaki-san."

"Setelah ini Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Anakku satu-satunya dirawat, dia habis kecelakaan. Aku sampai menangis dan kembali ke Jepang, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya jangan ngebut-ngebut. Lalu aku dengar dari pelayan kepercayaanku bahwa dia sering pulang malam bahkan tidak pulang..Aku khawatir apalagi dia anak perempuan. Mungkin karena kurangnya perhatian dariku dan Ibunya yang telah lama meninggal.. Setelah kejadian ini menimpa, sekarang aku sadar keluarga sangat berarti bagiku karena apa yang aku kerjakan untuk kebahagian mereka.. Ehem! Aduh, maaf jadi curhat. Sudah ya nak Ichigo, semoga karirmu semakin sukses. Nanti kita makan malam, bersama anakku juga. Masih banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Mari saya antar." Ujar Ichigo berjalan mengantar Ryuuzaki bersama para pengawal dan sekertarisnya menuju mobil.

"Terima kasih ya, aku duluan."

Ichigo membungkuk hormat sampai mobil rekan bisnisnya itu menjauh dari kawasan kantor.

"Ryuuzaki-san punya anak perempuan? Hmm.. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Guman Ichigo sambil menerawang jauh.

"Pak permisi, sekertaris baru anda sudah datang." Ujar seorang karyawan padanya.

"Sekertaris baru?"

"Sekertaris anda yang lama mengundurkan diri karena harus kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Ibunya sakit, ini suratnya baru sampai tadi saat anda sedang pergi."

Ichigo langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya sepanjang perjalanan. Berita ini sungguh mengejutkan dirinya karena ia mengundurkan diri secara mendadak tanpa memberitahukan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Masalahnya karena sekertaris ini sudah ada sejak Isshin menjadi Direktur .

"Oi jalan lihat-lihat."

Ichigo melihat Rukia berjalan melawan arahnya dan mereka hampir saja bertuburukan jika Rukia tidak menegurnya.

"Kau habis darimana?" tanya Rukia bingung karena tadi dia pergi begitu saja tanpa alas an yang jelas.

"Menjemput Yuzu yang sakit." Ujar Ichigo memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Sakit apa?"

"Maagnya kambuh."

"Ah.. begitu. Semoga cepat sembuh untuk Yuzu." Ujar Rukia.

"Ya, arigatou. Kau ngapain berkeliaran di sini?"

"Tadi aku menjemput anakku dulu lalu mengantarkannya pulang."

"Oh begitu."

Keduanya berjalan menuju lift dan masuk ke dalam secara bersamaan. Keadaan hening seketika. Ichigo baru ingat kejadian memalukan bersama Rukia tadi dan ia ingin segera meninggalkan lift karena keawkward-an yang terjadi bersama Rukia.

-ting!-

Rukia keluar duluan dari lift dan langung menelpon seseorang,, "Ryuu, kau sudah pulang? Baguslah. Jangan lupa makan ya, kayaknya aku pulang larut. Jadi makan saja duluan bersama kakek buyut, ok? Anak pintar.."

Ichigo menatap Rukia hingga akhirnya lift tertutup dan menuju lantai paling atas dimana ruangannya berada. Ia juga harus cepat-cepat kembali karena ada sekertaris baru yang sedang menunggu dirinya.

Tak lama akhirnya ia sampai dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat keorangean dengan kemeja pink pastel + rok putih span. Gadis itu duduk bersama seorang Kepala karyawan sekaligus teman satu kuliah dengan Ichigo. Mereka berdiri dan membungkuk hormat namun Ichigo terkejut melihat gadis itu.

"Inoue?"

"Oh kalian sudah saling kenal?" ujar kepala karyawan, Ise Nanao.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman SMA." Ujar Ichigo.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kurosaki-kun."

Nanao menatap keduanya, "Aku harap kau memanggilnya, Pak Direktur. Orihime-chan.."

"Tidak usah formal gitu. Kau juga Nanao, kita kan teman satu kuliah lagipula." Ujar Ichigo.

"Kita sedang dalam lingkungan kerja, jadi harus mengikuti peraturan dan tata karma yang ada." Ujar Nanao dengan serius sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Oh iya ya, tapi kalau aku panggil kau Nanao-chan boleh kan? Yaya?" pinta Inoue sambil menatap Nanao manja.

Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya kembali, "Tentu saja boleh. Ah ya, mulai hari ini dia yang akan membantumu Pak Direktur sebagai sekertaris pribadimu."

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Pak Direktur." Ujar Inoue mengulurkan tangannya.

Ichigo menjabat tangannya, "Ya senang bekerja sama denganmu. Aku harap kau tetap sabar membantuku nantinya."

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku harus kembali lagi ke ruanganku, sudah dulu ya." Ujar Nanao pergi dari ruangan Ichigo.

-blam-

Keadaan hening seketika. Inoue merasa canggung sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman satu SMA-nya tersebut.

"Ermm sekarang apa yang harus dikerjakan?" ujar Inoue menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan canggungnya.

Ichigo mengambil 2 cangkir teh hangat dan memberikan satu untuk Inoue lalu duduk di sofa.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk sebelah tempat duduknya pada Inoue,  
"Duduk saja dulu, tidak usah formal begitu kita kan teman. Nah sekarang ayo kita mengobrol dulu, sudah lama juga kan kita tidak bertemu."

"Baiklah.."

Inoue merasa lega karena sikap terbuka Ichigo. Ia memutuskan duduk di sofa namun tidak di sebelahnyanya melainkan berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Yang aku dengar kau sedang hiatus dari dunia keartisan ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh kok tahu sih? Padahal aku sudah lama tidak muncul di TV atau media apapun.. Dan jika ditanya hiatus apa tidak, jawabanku ya.. Aku lelah dan ingin memulai pekerjaan yang baru. Dan kebetulan kerabatku bilang aku bisa menggantikannya menjadi sekertaris di sini jadi aku ambil saja. Namun gaji yang aku dapatkan akan aku berikan pada kerabatku itu soalnya Ibunya sedang sakit dan butuh banyak biaya."

Ichigo ingat saat membaca surat dari sekertaris lamanya bahwa yang menggantikannya adalah keponakannya sendiri, "Pegang saja uangnya, dia sekertaris kepercayaan Ayahku dan yang membimbingku sampai sekarang. "

"Maksudmu?"

"Semuanya sudah kuatur," ujar Ichigo lalu meneguk tehnya.

Inoue menatapnya lalu menatap teh yang ia pegang dan tersenyum,  
"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap baik ya.."

"Hm?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya bergumam saja hehehe. "

 **-K-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Ichigo meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena dari tadi ia duduk terus sambil mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang tak kunjung habis. Untunglah pekerjaannya lumayan ringan semenjak Inoue datang. Ia melihat Inoue yang ketiduran di meja kerjanya. Pasti pekerjaan di hari pertama ini membuatnya lelah dan langsung tertidur lelap.

Ichigo melihat kembali jam di dinding. Lebih baik ia membangun Inoue.

"Inoue," ujar Ichigo membangunkannya dengan menggoyangkan bahunya secara perlahan.

Inoue membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung terbangun seketika,  
"Astaga aku ketiduran! Maaf, dihari pertama dan aku ketiduran.." ujar Inoue dengan wajah memerah.

Ichigo yang asalnya terkejut sekarang malah tertawa, "Hahahaha! Santai saja Inoue! Aku mengerti kok.."

Inoue tertegun dengan wajah yang masih memerah, "Malunya.. Apakah pekerjaannya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah kok, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang."

"Ah ya." Ujar Inoue memberesi perlatan yang ada di atas meja lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Aku antar pulang soalnya sudah malam."

"Eh tidak usah! Kau pasti cape! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!"

"Segini belum ada apa-apanya. Ayo." Ujar Ichigo tersenyum dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Inoue pun hanya diam dan mengikuti Ichigo. Mereka bergegas menaiki lift namun Ichigo tidak langsung memencet tombol ke basement melainkan ke lantai dimana Rukia berada.

"Lho?"

"Sebentar, ada yang harus aku cek dulu."

"Ok."

Inoue mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihat lantai ini berbeda dengan lantai yang lain! Lantai serta dindingnya begitu indah dengan ukiran-ukiran yang cantik. Bahkan furniturenya pun unik dan elegan. Benar-benar artistik.

Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di suatu ruangan. Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan tersebut namun Rukia sudah tidak ada.

"Wah.. indahnya.." ujar Inoue kagum melihat hasil lukisan milik Rukia terpajang di ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah pulang sepertinya, ayo Inoue."

"Ok..!"

Ichigo mengunci ruangan tersebut, lalu mereka berjalan menuju lift.

"Oya, lantai ini sangat berbeda dari yang lain! Apakah ini khusus untuk para designer?"

"Benar, tapi yang bekerja di sini hanya satu orang lho."

"Eh serius?! Hebat…!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol basement dimana mobil Ichigo berada.

Inoue terus terbayangi siapa orang yang bekerja di sini dengan treatment khusus dari perusahaan terutama dari Ichigo. Pasti dia orang yang sangat penting! Sepertinya bekerja di sini merupakan pilihan yang pas untuk Inoue.

* * *

To Be Continue~

* * *

Chap 1 selesai! yokatta, akhirnya Velo bisa publish cerita ini *nafas lega*. Arigatou buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna ^^! Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu *bow*.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter

 _'Ichigo selalu membolos pas pelajaran biologi!'_

 _'Anakku.. adalah anak...'_

 _'Rukia, aku mau bicara padamu!'_


	2. Chapter 2 : A bit Closer

Hola Minna~ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Velo bisa update cerita ini! Maaf atas keterlambatannya ya karena berhubung Velo kemarin-kemarin sibuk serta ada UAS. Tapi semua itu udah lewat hahaha!

Astaga Velo ga nyangka dan berterima kasih untuk yang review, fav dan follow cerita ini *terharu*. Pokoknya makasih banyak karena kalian berharga! *Ngacungin kedua jempol*

Lalu setelah dibaca lagi ch.1 itu bener-bener butuh koreksi, duh malu~

Dan makasih banyak buat saran sama koreksinya ya **Hanna Luchetta** -san hehehe. Ya ampun Velo khilaf, nama mama Ichigo seharusnya Masaki :') (Maafkan aku Om Kubo, aku seenaknya saja seperti itu *cry*).

Ya pokoknya semoga di ch 2 ini lebih baik dan Velo seneng bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini!

* * *

Selamat menikmati~ I hope you like it!

Bleach by Kubo Tite. Story was mine.

* * *

 **Oasis di Tengah Gurun**

Chapter 2 : A bit Closer

Inoue berjalan memasuki kantor tempat dimana ia bekerja sekarang. Mungkin sudah hampir sebulan ia bekerja di sini. Namun, dirinya masih penasaran dengan designer yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Kata Nanao-chan, dia orang yang sangat berbakat bahkan para perusahaan top di dunia menginginkannya. Lalu yang ia dengar lagi, dia merupakan sahabat baik Ichigo sejak dulu. Hal ini membuat rasa penasarannya terus bertambah apalagi ia jarang melihat designer itu alias Rukia.

"Huft, inilah akibatnya jika nonton drama korea semalaman." Ujar Inoue berjalan menuju lift dengan lunglai.

Lift terbuka dan ia melihat Rukia dengan dress putih yang elegan. Inoue sempat tertegun melihatnya apalagi mata besar violet milik Rukia yang sangat indah bagaikan permata yang berkilauan. Bukan hanya itu, auranya begitu anggun dan bersinar.

"Wah, cantiknya. Ups, maaf." Ujar Inoue segera masuk ke dalam lift.

Rukia melihat Inoue yang sempat mengantuk. Ia memberikannya permen mint.

"Untukku? Arigatou.. err.."

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku dengar kau sekertaris baru kepala jeruk ya?" ujar Rukia.

"Kepala jeruk.. Oh! Ya hehehe."

"Ups, sepertinya aku lupa kalau di sini dia direktur. Hm, sabar ya jadi sekertarisnya." Ujar Rukia.

-ting-

Inoue teringat sesuatu, hanya satu orang yang bisa mengejek direkturnya seperti itu kata karyawan yang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat baik Ichigo yaitu Rukia.

Rukia keluar dari lift namun berbalik ke arah Inoue sebelum melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Aku duluan ya, Inoue."

Inoue tertegun melihat Rukia yang berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor yang indah, ternyata designer handal itu adalah Rukia.

"Wah, mengagumkan!"

Tak lama liftnya sampai di lantai dimana ruangan Ichigo dan dirinya berada,

Tidak seperti Direktur yang ia bayangkan, biasanya seorang Direktur pasti sedang duduk manis di kursi panasnya sambil mengerjakan berkas-berkas penting. Namun berbeda dengan Ichigo, ia sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menonton TV dengan santainya. Asalnya Inoue kaget karena sikap Ichigo yang seperti itu, seperti tidak niat bekerja. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia sudah terbiasa dan percaya bahwa Ichigo pasti mengerjakannya pekerjaannya dengan baik walau entah kapan.

"Kurosaki-kun, ohayou~"

"Ohayou Inoue, sarapanmu ada di meja."

Inoue melihat nampan berisi roti selai strawberry dan susu yang masih hangat bertengger di atas mejanya.

"Arigatou~ Eh Kurosaki-kun, tadi aku bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san! Dia sangat mengagumkan! Dan dia memberiku permen mint!"

"Hm begitu? Heh sepertinya dia memang judes terhadapku saja, dasar anak itu. Oya, Setelah beres makan, kita langsung kerjakan berkas yang menggunung itu ya Inoue."

"Hai..! aku makan dulu ya kalau begitu."

"Hm ok, nikmati selagi bisa."

 **-K-**

Rukia melihat layar HPnya dengan wallpaper seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun yang sedang bermain pasir di pantai. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, bagi dirinya anaknya adalah salah satu semangatnya untuk terus hidup dan berkarir.

Ia jadi ingat, sejak kecil kakak perempuannya sangat ahli dalam alat musik koto dan ikebana. Rangkaian bunga atau bonsai nya selalu dipamerkan dalam pameran dan membuat para penikmatnya kagum. Bahkan banyak pengusaha yang ingin membelinya. Uang hasil barang jualannya itu ia sumbangkan bagi anak-anak yang kelaparan atau orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Saat Hisana hamil anak pertamanya dirinya dan Byakuya merupakan orang paling bahagia di dunia ini walaupun sebenarnya Dokter sudah memperingati kalau dirinya yang lemah tak sanggup untuk melahirkan anak nanti. Antara Ibunya yang selamat atau bayinya yang selamat. Namun Hisana bersikukuh untuk melahirkan anaknya bersama dengan Byakuya. Ia tidak perduli dengan nyawanya sendiri karena ia ingin bayinya yang selamat. Ia ingin anaknya melihat indahnya dunia. Lalu setelah kematian Hisana, suaminya alias kakak angkatnya pergi ke luar negri untuk melancarkan bisnis keluarga. Ia memfokuskan dirinya sendiri pada pekerjaan karena takut larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Nee-sama.. Andai kau masih ada, pasti Nii-sama dan Ryuu.. Hah, sudahlah mungkin sudah ditakdirkan begitu.." ujar Rukia dengan lemas, ia menaruh kuasnya di meja.

Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ia kurang mood. Karena setiap malamnya ia bermimpi tentang kakaknya dan seolah sang kakak berbicara dengan dirinya lewat mimpi. Hal ini terjadi jika sudah mendekati hari peringatan kematian kakaknya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga memikirkan sikap Byakuya yang masih dingin terhadap anaknya sendiri.

"Semakin aku memikirkannya semakin aku ingin menangis rasanya…"

-tuk tuk tuk-

"Masuk."

"Kuchiki-san? Apakah aku menggangumu?"

Rukia menoleh, "Inoue? ada apa?"

"Erm, maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, bahkan sudah lewat waktunya lho. Kau tidak lapar?"

Rukia melihat jam dan baru sadar. Dirinya terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga lupa akan waktu makan.

"Wah.. wanita ini sangat cantik dan mirip denganmu! Apa dia kakakmu?" tanya Inoue melihat foto Hisana terbingkai rapi di dinding ruangannya.

"Ya, dia kakakku namun sudah lama meninggal.."

"Ah.. aku turut berduka cita Kuchiki-san.."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aduh perutku mulai lapar nih, ayo kita makan." Ajak Rukia.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju cafeteria. Mungkin Rukia butuh mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

 **-K-**

"Iya dulu itu Ichigo selalu membolos. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa naik kelas," ujar Rukia yang sedang memakan bento.

"Apakah pelajaran biologi?" tanya Inoue memastikan.

Rukia memberikan acungan jempol, "Benar sekali! Ternyata sampai SMA pun dia masih suka membolos pelajaran yang sama ya, ckcck aku tidak menyangka dia bisa jadi direktur lho. Kukira dia bakal jadi gelandangan di jalanan."

Inoue hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Rukia tentang Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya menatap keduanya datar, ia bingung kenapa keduanya bisa langsung akrab yang tengah duduk di hadapannya sampai sekarang. Bukan hanya itu, mereka malah mengosipinya secara terang-terangan.

Dasar Rukia, ia memberitahukan yang tidak-tidak pada Inoue pikir Ichigo.

"Aku ini direktur kurang baik apa coba? Yang diomongin pas di depan mukanya tapi tetap sabar." Ujar Ichigo.

"Itu tandanya kita bukan orang yang munafik, Ichigo. Kita harus jujur dan mengutarakan pendapat satu sama lain." Ujar Rukia.

"Tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Oya aku dengar pekerjaanmu mandet, tidak biasanya. Ada apa?"

Rukia menatapnya, "Ohya? Kata siapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Heh berbohong sesuka hatimu deh." Ujar Ichigo sambil menatap arah lain.

Rukia hanya menaikkan bahunya dan tersenyum angkuh tak perduli. Inoue menatap keduanya.

"Kalian tidak berantem kan?"

"Tidak kok, kepala jeruk ini memang suka bikin naik darah saja. Aku khawtir padamu Inoue, semoga kau tidak stress bersama dengannya ya."

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Inoue baik-baik saja."

"Karena dia memang orang yang baik, buktinya dia bekerja dengan cepat. Coba kalau tidak ada dia, pasti kau sudah lengser dari jabatanmu. Aku masih tidak percaya kau jadi Direktur."

"Sialan Rukia, kerjaku sudah teruji klinis tahu."

"Memangnya kau makanan apa? Dasar kepala jeruk."

"Heh. Oya mengenai masalah pekerjaanmu, aku mau bicara padamu nanti."

"Silahkan datang ke ruanganku, aku malas ke ruanganmu."

"Seharusnya kau yang datang ke ruanganku. Aku kan Direkturnya."

"Siapa yang ingin bicara? Kau kan? Kau yang punya urusan kau yang datang padaku."

Ichigo sebal, "Yaya baiklah! Aku akan datang ke ruanganmu, nona Rukia." Ujar Ichigo dengan penuh penekanan sambil tersenyum sarkastik.

Rukia hanya tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan makannya.

Inoue menatap keduanya, dia bingung yang mana atasan yang mana bawahan. Mungkin karyawan lain tidak berani bersikap seperti itu. Hanya Rukia lah yang bisa begitu pada Ichigo. Ia membuat Ichigo tak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

 **-K-**

Sesuai permintaannya tadi, Ichigo yang mendatangi ruangan Rukia. Kapan lagi seorang Direktur mendatangi ruangan bawahannya seperti ini? Dia sudah sangat baik hati dan rela lho!

-tuk tuk tuk-

"Rukia, aku masuk"

Ichigo tak mau Rukia mengusirnya, ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman bahwa sebelum masuk ke ruangan milik Rukia harus mengetuk dahulu.

"Kau mulai mengetuk pintu sekarang, Ichigo. hahahaha."

"Yaya, jadi ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

Rukia duduk di hadapannya, "Ada apa apanya Ichigo?"

"Memangnya kita sudah berapa lama berteman heh, aku tahu kau sedang menyimpan sesuatu kan?"

"Heh sok tahu. Tapi memang sih aku sedang jenuh."

"Heh sudah kuduga, dilihat dari wajahmu. Lalu kerjaanmu yang mandet."

"Tenang saja boss aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan perusahaan ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, jika kau masih banyak pikiran begitu beban di dirimu juga."

Rukia hanya diam dan sempat berpikir.

Ichigo juga diam sambil menatapnya.

"Sebentar lagi hari peringatan Nee-sama." Ujar Rukia menatap gelas yang ada di meja.

Ichigo sudah menduganya. Pasti ini yang membuatnya kepikiran. Ia mengenal baik keluarga Rukia dan Hisana merupakan orang terdekat serta kesayangan Rukia. Saat kematiannya pun Rukia sepertti mayat berjalan, ia seperti tak punya semangat hidup dan ekspresinya sangat dingin. Ia kira setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja. Namun ia tak menyangka sampai sekarang pun Rukia masih belum bisa melepaskan kepergian Hisana. Ah tidak juga, dirinya sama sepertinya dulu, yang belum bisa m elepaskan Ibunya yang meninggal secara tragis.

"Anakku.. Ryuu, adalah anak Nee-sama dan Nii-sama."

Ichigo sekali lagi kaget ternyata Ayahnya benar. Apakah sang Ayah seorang cenayang?

Tidak Ichigo, kau saja yang lemot dan tidak peka.

"Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang tua karena aku tidak tahu siapa Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku diangkat anak oleh keluarga Kuchiki karena bakatku dan mereka menyayangi serta melindungiku. Bukan hanya itu, Hisana nee-sama lah yang menyuruh Nii-sama mencariku dan menjagaku. Lalu saat melihat Ryuu, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku sangat menyayanginya dan memastikan bahwa ia hidup dengan baik dan benar." Ujar Rukia sambil berjalan menatap ke luar jendela.

Ichigo sudah tahu hal itu sejak dulu kala jadi dia biasa saja, ya lagipula yang menceritakannya Rukia sendiri.

"Mungkin saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan karena diriku masih terbayang-bayang kematian Nee-sama. Namun aku tahu aku masih bisa menjalaninya dengan baik karena ada orang-orang yang aku sayangi di sekelilingku." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo tertegun melihat Rukia. Dari dulu dia memang mandiri dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Namun sekuat apapun Rukia, dia hanyalah perempuan biasa yang membutuhkan seseorang yang mengerti akan dirinya.

Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya,

"Rukia, mulai besok sampai minggu depan kau libur saja dulu."

Rukia menggeleng, "Tak usah Ichigo. Aku tidak enak sama karyawan yang lain, apalagi aku belum lama bekerja di sini."

"Tidak bisa, aku mau kau liburan dan tenangkan pikiranmu itu. Sudah ya, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Pokoknya kau harus liburan! Dengar dan turuti perintah direkturmu ini!"

-blam!-

Ichigo pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Rukia.

Rukia yang asalnya kaget sekarang tertawa, "Hahahaha. Ichigo kau memang kepala jeruk. Arigatou.."

 **-K-**

Ichigo melamun dan pikirannya entah kemana. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi benar-benar tidak keren! Seharusnya dia memberinya kata-kata mutiara atau memeluknya.

"Memeluknya? TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue kaget mendengar seruan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah maaf Inoue abaikan saja. Tadi aku hanya membual. Oya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau merasa kesulitan?"

"Hm tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada masalah sejauh ini."

"Baguslah, jika ada apa-apa langsung bilang padaku ya. Oya Inoue, minggu depan aku ada urusan jadi tidak ke kantor. Sepertinya aku akan merepotkanmu lagi."

"Oh begitu baiklah, tenang saja Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hari ini sampai sini saja deh, aku pulang duluan ya,."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Kurosaki-kun. Aku masih akan tetap di sini karena masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Ok, segera pulang jika sudah beres ya,"

Inoue mengangguk dan fokus kembali pada layar komputernya.

Ichigo berjalan menuju lift. Sebelum pulang ia ingin melihat kembali keadaan Rukia.

-ting!-

Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama kaget ternyata keduanya bertemu saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Mereka hanya diam dan mengangguk. Rukia masuk ke dalam lift tanpa bicara apapun, begitupula Ichigo yang langsung memencet tombol basemest. Keduanya diam tanpa kata. Ichigo berharap cepat sampai ke basement karena kesunyian yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

-ting!-

Akhirnya mereka sampai di basement. Ichigo menuju mobilnya begitupula Rukia. Namun rasanya ada yang kurang. Ichigo hendak menghampiri Rukia namun Rukia sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Wuh! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Ichigo.

"Hari minggu jam 4 sore di tempat biasa kita bertemu. Bye." Ujar Rukia dengan cepat lalu kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Ichigo hanya diam menatap mobil Rukia mulai melaju meninggalkan parkiran. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hari Minggu..? Jangan-jangan…"

 **-K-**

"Tadaima~"

"Okaerinasai Hime-sama." jawab para pelayan rumah dengan hormat.

"Okaerinasai Mommy!"

Ryuu langsung menghambur ke arah Rukia dengan senang. Rukia memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Ryuu, bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" ujar Rukia menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya.

"Menyenangkan! Aku dapat nilai 100 dalam semua test!" ujar Ryuu dengan antusias.

"Wah anakku memang pintar, aku bangga padamu.." ujar Rukia mengusap kepala Ryuu.

"Hehehe, aku juga bangga punya Ibu sepertimu! Tak ada Mommy lain selain dirimu!"

Rukia sedikit kaget namun ia kembali tersenyum, "Hehehe kau bisa saja. Karena selama ini Ryuu menjadi anak yang baik bagaimana kalau Sabtu kita pergi main?"

"Ma-main?! Ke taman bermain?" tanya Ryuu memastikan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Rukia mengangguk, "Kemanapun yang kau mau, akan aku turuti."

"Hore! Aku sangat senang Mommy! Ah! sudah jam segini, aku harus latihan pedang bersama kakek buyut di halaman belakang. Sudah ya!"

Rukia melambaikan tangannya melihat Ryuu menuju halaman belakang bersama seorang maid dan butler yang mengawasinya.

"Tidak biasanya anda kembali lebih awal, Hime-sama." Ujar seorang pelayan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bossku memberi libur untukku, katanya aku tidak akan bisa maju jika tak menjernihkan otakku."

"Wah boss yang baik ya."

Rukia tersenyum, "Mungkin. Ryoko-san, bisa buatkan aku minuman special buatanmu? Aku sangat lelah."

Ryuko sang pelayan mengangguk, "dengan senang hati Hime-sama. Tolong tunggu sebentar."

Ia pun langsung menuju dapur.

Rukia memikirkan sesuatu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion berstyle Jepang itu dengan perlahan. Kakinya terus berjalan dan sampai tepat di depan meja sembahyang milik Hisana. Rukia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa ada di sini atau mungkin kakinya membawanya kemari karena ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakaknya.

"Nee-sama…"

Rukia meraih foto Hisana dan memeluknya sambil tiduran. Matanya yang mulai lelah tertutup rapat dan ia mulai tertidur.

"Hime-sama? Hime-sama? Tehnya sudah siap.. Ah ya ampun Hime-sama.." ujar Ryoko terhenti melihat Rukia tiduran di atas tatami sambil memeluk foto Hisana.

"Selalu saja jika mendekati peringatan kematian Hisana-sama pasti Hime-sama mulai begini. Aku jadi khawatir.. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang tak tenang walaupun sedang tertidur lelap." Sambung Ryoko dengan khawatir.

"Hime-sama.." panggil Ryoko sambil menggoyangkan pundak Rukia dengan perlahan.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mulai tersadar dan bangun sambil melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri. Lalu memegangi kepalanya dengan tatapan lemas.

"Astaga aku ketiduran.."

Ryoko memberikan teh tsb pada Rukia,"Ini tehnya. Minumlah selagi hangat.."

"Ah ya arigatou.."

Rukia meminum teh itu secara perlahan dan tersenyum, "Hmm enak.."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Hime-sama, aku permisi dulu ya, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Dan satu hal lagi! Hime-sama, beristirahatlah di kamar.. Nanti anda sakit jika tiduran tanpa alas seperti itu."

"Hm ya, arigatou Ryoko-san.." ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ryoko tersenyum balik dan pergi lagi ke dapur karena ia harus memasak untuk makan malam.

Rukia menyimpan foto Hisana kembali di atas meja sembahyang. Ia memandangi kembali foto tersebut sambil tersenyum sendu, "Aku bermimpi sejenak tentangmu tadi."

-ping pong-

HP Rukia berbunyi tanda SMS masuk. Ia membuka sms tsb

' **From: Kepala Jeruk**

 **Siap-siap nanti aku jemput jam 7 malam. Ada Restoran yang enak yang ingin aku kunjungi.'**

Rukia merasa hatinya sedikit cerah dan senyuman terulas di bibirnya, ia membalasnya dengan cepat. Namun ada acara apa sampai Ichigo menjemputnya segala? Ah sudahlah

' **To: Kepala Jeruk**

 **Ok, yang enak ya dinnernya.'**

 **-send-**

Ia memasukkan kembali HPnya ke dalam saku lalu kembali ke kamar.

 **-K-**

Pukul 7.15 malam

Rukia memakai dress berwarna milky violet diatas lutut dengan cardigan berwarna putih. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah menunggu Ichigo yang telat menjemput karena macet.

"Mommy mau kemana?" tanya Ryuu sudah memakai piyamanya dengan wajah yang tampak mengantuk.

Rukia mendekap tubuh kecil Ryuu dan terkejut, ia langsung menyentuh kening Ryuu dan wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Badanmu panas..! Astaga.. Kau demam..!"

"Hime-sama, Ichigo-sama sudah datang." Beritahu pelayan.

Ichigo berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Rukia dengan santai, "Yo, sorry telat."

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan wajah panik, "Maaf Ichigo, aku tidak bisa pergi.. Ryuu demam tinggi."

"Mommy, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kasihan kan paman Ichigo jauh-jauh datang menjemputmu."

Ichigo memandang Ryuu dan menggendongnya membuat Rukia terkejut,  
"Ayo ke rumah sakit, lihat Ibumu khawatir begitu melihat keadaanmu."

"Tapi paman…"

Rukia menahan Ichigo, "Tidak usah, biar-"

"Demam seorang anak kecil tidak boleh diremehkan. Ayo." Ujar Ichigo dengan serius dan jalan duluan.

Rukia mengambil tasnya dengan segera dan berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Ryuu dipeluk oleh Rukia. Kekhhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya.

 **-K-**

"Demam dan masuk angin, sepertinya karena kelelahan juga. Sebaiknya aktivitasnya dikurangi dulu untuk sementara waktu. Apakah makannya teratur?" Ujar Dokter sehabis memeriksa Ryuu pada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Makannya teratur, namun yang jelas anakku tidak kenapa-napa kan dok?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Tenang saja, anakmu akan membaik. Istirahat yang cukup lalu makan dengan teratur dengan begitu tubuhnya akan kembali segar. Ini resep untuk obatnya," ujar sang Dokter lalu memberikan resep obat pada Rukia.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih dok." Ujar Rukia dengan perasaan lega.

Dokter pun tersenyum. Rukia dan Ichigo pun permisi keluar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kurosaki-sama sudah punya istri.. Punya anak lelaki pula!" ujar seorang suster pada Dokter tadi yang memeriksa Ryuu.

"Bukan, gadis tadi itu adalah heiress Kuchiki sekaligus sahabat baiknya sejak dulu. Dan yang aku dengar anaknya itu bukan anak Kuchiki Rukia melainkan kakaknya."

"Oh begitu, mereka dijodohkan?"

"Kudengar Isshin-san mau menjodohkannya tapi entahlah tidak jadi katanya. Mungkin ia ingin semuanya berjalan secara natural."

"Hmm begitu~"

Rukia terus mengusap dengan lembut tangan Ryuu yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, Ichigo."

"Merepotkan apanya kayak kita baru kenal saja. Kau belum makan kan?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Maaf makan malamnya batal."

"Jangan minta maaf terus. Aneh rasanya."

Rukia hanya diam dan Ichigo terkejut melihat tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Rukia. Ia menangis sambil menatap anaknya tersebut. Pasti Rukia sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan Ryuu.

Ichigo langsung memberikan saputangan padanya. Rukia baru sadar dan menyusut air matanya dengan saputangan milik Ichigo.

"Padahal aku tidak mau menangis, apalagi di hadapanmu."

"Cih, ga usah sok gengsi gitu. Pas aku lupa beli boneka chappy limited edition saja kau nangis meraung-raung. Sampai aku babak belur dicakari olehmu."

Rukia tersenyum, "Kau selalu saja ingat peristiwa yang memalukan."

"Heh, tentu saja."

-tuk tuk tuk-

Ichigo membuka pintu dan melihat Kuchiki Ginrei datang.

Ichigo menghormat pada Ginrei.

Ginrei menatap Ichigo, "Ada anak Isshin. Hmm kalian mau pergi ya?" ujarnya memperhatikan Rukia dan Ichigo dengan pakaian yang rapi siap untuk pergi ke acara penting.

"Ah ya, tapi tidak jadi karena Ryuu sakit.." ujar Rukia.

"Urusan kakek sudah selesai?" tanya kembali Rukia.

Ginrei menghampiri Ryuu sambil menatapnya khawatir, "Aku langsung meninggalkan pekerjaanku saat mendengar Ryuu dirawat."

"Bukannya pekerjaan itu sangat penting? Itu rekan bisnis kakek dari Amerika kan?"

"Ya memang, namun aku lebih mementingkan keluargaku di bandingkan yang lain. Ohya Ryuu biar aku yang jaga, kalian pergi saja dulu." Ujar Ginrei menatap Rukia san Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Rukia, "Aku sih gimana Rukia saja."

Rukia diam sebentar dan menatap Ryuu. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Rukia, aku mengerti kau khawatir dengan Ryuu. Namun tidak baik menolak ajakan seseorang yang sudah datang jauh-jauh. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dulu tepati janji yang kalian buat."

Rukia menatap Ginrei seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan cucunya tersebut.

Ia pun mengambil tasnya, "Baiklahh.. Aku pergi dulu ya kakek."

Ichigo berdiri dari sofa dan menghormat pada Ginrei,  
"Pergi dulu kek."

"Hm, hati-hati."

Rukia dan Ichigo pun keluar dari ruang rawat dan berjalan menyusuri rumah sakit.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kakekmu, dia masih sama seperti dulu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa ini pertama kalinya dia datang seperti itu?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya,  
"Dari dulu kakek memang seperti itu. Orang melihatnya pasti dia orang yang dingin dan sangat serius. Serius sih iya tapi kakek sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Maka dari itu setiap ada keluarganya yang sakit dan kakek sedang sibuk dia lebih mementingkan keluarganya."

"Hm begitu."

Mereka berhenti mengobrol dan terus berjalan.

"Selamat malam tuan muda Ichigo." Sapa seorang Dokter.

"Ohya malam." Jawab Ichigo.

"Selamat malam Ichigo-sama." Sapa seorang Suster

"Ya selamat malam." Jawab kembali Ichigo.

Setiap kali ada pekerja rumah sakit yang lewat pasti mereka membungkuk hormat pada Ichigo dan menyapanya.

"Tuan muda memang beda ya." Cibir Rukia.

"Heh aku kira kau sudah tak bisa mengejek."

"Tenang saja aku masih sama manisnya kok."

Ichigo menatapnya datar dan memukul pelan kepalanya, "Apa urusannya? Ga nyambung."

Rukia mencubit perutnya.

"AW! HEI SAKIT TAHU!"

Orang-orang menatap ke arah Ichigo, membuatnya malu seeketika. Sedangkan Rukia jalan duluan dan tertawa kecil, "Bakka~"

"Tunggu, Rukia..! Kau membuatku malu saja.!"

"Konbanwa~"

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Senna menyapanya sambil berjalan menggunakan tongkat.

"Oh, kau gadis yang waktu itu. Apa kabar?"

"Baik hehehe, tidak biasanya kau kemari. Ada apa lagi?"

"Oi Ichigo." Panggil Rukia yang berjalan menghampiri.

Senna menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Rukia membalas senyumannya.

"Oh kalian sedang mengobrol, kalau gitu aku tunggu-"

Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia, "Tunggu, jangan kemana-mana. Ohya kita sudah 2 kali bertemu tapi sepertinya aku mengenalmu deh. Apa aku salah?"

"Betul sekali, kita sering bertemu lho padahal masa kau lupa? Aku Senna.."

Ichigo sempat berpikir dan baru ingat sesuatu, "Apakah kau anak dari Paman Ryuuzaki? Jangan bilang kau Senna yang waktu itu..? Astaga dulu kau selalu menangis jika tidak bersama Ayahmu hahaha." Ujar Ichigo mengusap kepala Senna.

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga, uh jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah besar sekarang."

"Hehehe aku tidak menyangka saja, kau sudah sebesar ini. Ah ya kenalkan ini Kuchiki Rukia, sahabat baikku."

Rukia tersenyum, "Salam kenal, aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Senna tersenyum balik, "Salam kenal juga... Astaga! Kau Kuchiki Rukia yang designer handal itu kan?! Aku sangat menyukai karyamu lho! Bahkan aku sempat membeli lukisanmu sebagai hadiah untuk Ayahku! Karena Ayah sangat menyukainya! Ah ya ampun maaf aku jadi kegirangan sendiri hehehe. Juga maaf jadi panjang lebar begini padahal kalian sedang dalam perjalanan mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Terima kasih, namun aku masih harus banyak belajar." Ujar Rukia tersenyum anggun.

"Ohya kami mau makan malam jadi asyik mengobrol di sini. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Senna." ujar Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, hati-hati." Ujar Senna sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Senna. Senna yang asalnya tersenyum berubah menjadi datar. Ia melanjutkan jalannya, "Kalian lebih dari sahabat pasti. Membuatku jadi sebal saja~"

 **-K-**

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sedang melamun dengan makanan yang tersisa banyak. Entah apa yang dimakannya hingga menyisakan sebanyak itu. Biasanya walaupun tubuh Rukia mungil tapi makannya sangatlah banyak. Jika makan dengannya, Ichigo bisa tekor.

"Aku ga mood makan."

"Sudah tidak usah dihabiskan."

"Tapi kau sudah susah payah reserved di restoran bintang 5 ini kan,"

"Sudah sering jadi biasa saja. Kalau kau merasa eneg jangan dimakan."

Rukia hanya diam dan menatap makanannya. Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya, seorang pelayan langsung datang sambil membawakan cheese cake berbentuk wajah chappy.

"Selamat hari sahabat." Ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menatap kue tersebut dan menatap Ichigo, "Astaga aku baru ingat. Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untukmu."

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku mau kau senang."

"Aku senang dengan kuenya tapi aku tidak bisa makan sekarang."

"Bungkus saja makan di rumah sakit nanti."

Ichigo memanggil pelayan untuk membungkus kue tsb. Rukia menatap Ichigo dan perasaannya selalu lega jika melihat dirinya.

"Ichigo bisa antarkan aku ke suatu tempat?"

"Hm ok."

 **-K-**

Deburan ombak menerpa pesisir pantai, angin kencang meniup sekitarnya.

Rukia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari ke arah pesisir. Ichigo berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Rukia mulai duduk dan menatap langit yang cerah di malam hari tanpa adanya awan yang menutupi. Bahkan terlihat bulan sabit yang sedang bersinar terang.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai, terakhir ke sini itu.. dulu sekali." Ujar Rukia.

Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya, "Iya bahkan seingatku dulu, aku terakhir kali kemari saat SMA. Untuk pertama kali aku kemari lagi, aku merasa tua jadinya."

"Kau memang tua, kepala jeruk."

"Heh aku masih fresh."

"Ya namanya juga jeruk."

Ichigo hanya diam sedangkan Rukia tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, ceritakan padaku siapa mantanmu dulu."

Ichigo berbalik ke arahnya, "Buat apa? Tidak penting ah."

"Jangan begitu~ Kau tidak mau cerita karena disangka playboy ya? Hm aku sudah mengiranya."

"Tidak, aku belum pacaran sama sekali."

"Jangan bohong~"

"Aku serius! Aku belum pacaran karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain sejak dulu."

Rukia terdiam sejenak,

"Oh begitu, heh aku tak menyangka."

"Cih bawel. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu."

"Kau serius? Kau bukan robot kan?"

"Ya, aku serius." Rukia menatap lurus Ichigo.

Ichigo yang asalnya menatap Rukia sekarang menoleh ke arah ombak yang sedang menari. Mereka pun terdiam dan membiarkan deburan ombak menemani kesunyian di antara malam yang cerah. Rukia melihat jam di tangannya,

"Ayo pulang, aku ingin lihat keadaan Ryuu dan kasian Kakek."

"Baiklah ayo."

Keduanya berdiri bersamaan dan membersihkan pakaiannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka karena lebih baik diam. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat namun entah kenapa ada yang kurang.

 **-K-**

Rukia berganti pakaian dengan piyama, ia tiduran di kasur khusus untuk tamu yang menunggui sambil menonton TV. Setelah ia dan Ichigo sampai di rumah sakit, Ginrei pulang ke rumah. Itu pun dipaksa oleh Rukia.

' _ **Aku serius! Aku belum pacaran karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain sejak dulu.'**_

"Aku tak menyangka si kepala jeruk itu punya seseorang yang dia suka, ya namanya manusia sih wajar." celoteh Rukia mengingat perkataan Ichigo tadi.

Ia tiduran dan menatap jam dinding, tak lama teleponnya berbunyi.

"Halo?"

" _Hai Rukia, apa kabarmu?"_

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, ia menatap layarnya HPnya dan menyesal telah mengangkat telpon tersebut. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau tak mau ia harus menjawab telponnya tersebut.

"Kau mau apa?"

" _Judes sekali sikapmu itu."_

"Kenapa?"

" _Hanya ingin tahu saja. Jadi kapan kau akan kembali padaku?"_

Rukia menghela nafas, "Ashido dengar ya, dari awal pun aku bukan milikmu."

" _Rukia, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku."_

"Daripada membual seperti itu, lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat dan jaga dirimu baik-baik."

" _Walaupun kau judes tapi kau tetap perhatian ya. Aku senang. Kau tahu? Hari ini aku kembali ke Jepang."_

Rukia menatap dinding dengan malas, "Lalu? Apa urusanku?" jawabnya dengan dingin.

" _Tentu saja kau harus tahu, aku mau melakukan bisnis. Aku juga orang yang sibuk tahu,"_

"Oh begitu. Ya baguslah. Dimana?"

" _Kenapa? Kau penasaran?"_

Rukia menatap layar HPnya sebal, "Dih, bukan. Cepatlah, aku mau tidur."

" _Kurosaki Corp. Kudengar dia sahabat baikmu ya? Ah sudah jam segini, bye."_

-pip-

"Ha-halo? Oi Ashido?"

Rukia terdiam dan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan nada kesal.

"Malapetaka. Mau apa lagi sih orang ini? Buat aku kesal saja deh. Absurd pula heh. Aku harus cek nanti, apa dia berbual atau tidak!"

 **-K-**

Seminggu kemudian.

Rukia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang kerja Ichigo. Dari kemarin Ichigo tak bisa dihubungi dan ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Maka dari itu ia datang langung ke kantor untuk mengecek apakah orang itu ada di sini atau hanya bualan semata.

-tuk tuk tuk-

Inoue membuka pintu ruang kerja Ichigo, "Oh Kuchiki-san! Bukannya kau sedang libur ya?"

"Hai Inoue. Dimana Ichigo?"

"Hm ada di dalam tapi sedang ada tamu."

Rukia langsung masuk dan terkejut melihat Ichigo sedang berbicara akrab bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan wajah yang tampan. Pembicaraan keduanya terhenti saat melihat kedatangan Rukia.

"Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo kaget dan bingung.

Rukia menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia berjalan ke arah Ashido dan menariknya, "Kau ikut denganku."

Ashido tak bicara apapun dan mengikuti Rukia lebih tepatnya ditarik pasksa oleh Rukia. Mereka meninggalkan Ichigo yang bingung dan tercengang atas sikap Rukia.

"Oi Rukia! Oiii!"

Ichigo menatap datar pintu yang dilalui keduanya.

"Sebenarnya ini kantor siapa sih." Ujar Ichigo dengan sebal.

"Tadi aku melihat Ashido-san pergi bersama Kuchiki-san? Benar kan?"

"Ya benar, ah sudahlah aku tidak perduli." ujar Ichigo sebal dan melemparkan dirinya pada sofa.

Inoue memiringkan kepalanya bingung

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi ruangan Ichigo menuju tempat yang sepi.

Tatapan Rukia cukup sebal melihat wajah Ashido. Kebalikan dengan Ashido yang menatapnya senang dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya balik Ashido dengan senyuman arogan,

"Kau bilang kan kau ada urusan dengan Kurosaki Corp, sudah jelas aku tahu."

"Aku tidak bilang kapan akan kemari, kau mencaritahu tentangku ternyata."

"Pedean banget sih! Sudahlah, bicara dengan narsis sepertimu tak akan ada habisnya. Sekarang aku mau tanya, ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja aku melakukan bisnis dengan teman baikku."

"Apa? Teman baik? Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Ichigo?"

"Aku dan Ichigo satu perguruan di dojo dan kami berteman dengan baik setelahnya. Kau tidak lihat kami berbicara dengan akrab tadi?"

Rukia hanya diam sambil menatapnya ragu. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku percaya. Intinya, Jangan buat onar! Awas kau!"

Rukia pun mulai berjalan melewati Ashido.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Ichigo. Apa aku benar?"

Rukia berhenti dengan alis saling bertaut, "Apa?"

"Aku tahu kok, maka dari itulah aku ingin lihat apakah Ichigo laki-laki yang pantas untukmu."

Rukia menatapnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Perasaanku pada Ichigo bukan perasaan yang seperti itu. Lagipula kami sudah bersahabat baik sejak dulu."

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ashido. Ashido berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Kau naïf sekali sih Rukia, semakin kau bersikap seperti itu semakin kau jauh dengan orang yang kau sayangi."

 **-K-**

Rukia berjalan sambil terus menatap ke arah lantai.

"Seenaknya saja datang seperti itu." gumam kecil Rukia.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Ichigo muncul dari pintu lift. Rukia merasa lega saat melihat Ichigo muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau ternyata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia dengan sebal sembari memasuki lift.

Ichigo menatapnya sebal sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ini kantorku, tentu saja aku ada di sini. Ikut aku sekarang."

"Ke?"

Ichigo menghiraukannya dan memencet tombol menuju basement.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di basement. Ini bukan basement mobil Rukia berada namun entah kenapa ia ingin mengikuti Ichigo.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil namun Rukia hanya diam.

"Pakai seatbelt." suruh Ichigo ketus.

Rukia menarik seatbelt dengan malas, Ichigo memerhatikannya terus lalu mengubah pandangannya ke depan dan menyalakan mobil.

"Kau kenal Ashido?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya dia teman baikku saat di dojo dulu. Dan seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu. Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Dia mantan tunanganku."

"Oh begitu."

"Ya."

Keadaan hening kembali, hanya musik yang mengalun menemani mereka di dalam mobil. Cuaca yang asalnya cerah kini mulai mendung dan rintikan hujan mulai membasahi kota.

Rukia melihat jam dan teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa hari ini Ryuu aku yang jemput! Pasti dia sudah menunggu sedari tadi, " Ujar Rukia panik.

"Yasudah kita jemput saja. Ryuu sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah, walau sudah seminggu berlalu tetap saja aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa. Hm tunggu dulu tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Kita jemput Ryuu."

Rukia kembali tenang, "Oh ok."

Rukia menatap keluar kaca mobil. Tak lama telpon Ichigo berbunyi.

"Ya? Kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu aku minta tolong jemput anak lelaki bernama Kuchiki Ryuu di bagian SD sekarang. Yaya aku langsung bertengger di depan sekolahmu tenang saja."

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, merasa ditatap Ichigo tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan Rukia ingin tanyakan.

"Kebetulan sekali ternyata adikku juga pulang lebih awal karena gurunya ada rapat."

"Begitu.."

"Aku menyuruh Yuzu menjemput Ryuu ke bagian SD. Jadi sekalian."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau begitu.."

"Tidak biasanya."

"Berterima kasih pada Yuzu. Bukan padamu."

Ichigo menatapnya datar, "Ya ya ya, baiklah."

"Jangan lupa mobilku masih ada di basement kantor."

"Nanti aku suruh seseorang untuk membawanya."

"Hm ok."

 **-K-**

Hujan semakin lebat dengan suara Guntur yang ikut menemaninya. Anak-anak yang tidak membawa payung atau belum dijemput oleh jemputan pribadi harus menunggu di sekolah hingga hujan reda. Maka dari itu suasana di sekolah masih cukup ramai.

"Hujannya lebat dan sialnya aku lupa bawa payung." Oceh Karin melihat ke luar jendela.

"Karin-chan aku ke bagian SD dulu ya,"

"Eh ngapain? Memangnya kau bawa payung?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa, aku mau menjemput Ryuu-kun dulu!" ujar Yuzu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Karin di koridor sekolah.

"Ryuu? Siapa? Oi Yuzu! Astaga.. yasudah deh." Karin hanya geleng-geleng. Ia memutuskan duduk di lantai dan memainkan PSP daripada mengikuti Yuzu lalu kehujanan karena dirinya tidak membawa payung.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat mobil hitam milik Kakaknya bertengger tepat di depan sekolah. Ichigo keluar dari mobil dan menatap Karin.

"Dimana Yuzu?"

"Dia ke SD mencari anak bernama Ryuu."

"Nii-chan!" seru Yuzu yang sudah kembali lagi dengan Ryuu.

Rukia keluar dari mobil menghampiri mereka semua. Ryuu menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Rukia.

"Mommy!" seru Ryuu sambil memeluknya.

"Maaf ya aku telat menjemputmu."

"Ga apa kok! Ohya arigatou gozaimasu nee-chan!" ujar Ryuu pada Yuzu.

"Hehehe santai saja Ryuu-kun."

Karin menatap Rukia dan Ichigo, "Ichi-nii, kami mengganggu acara ngedate mu dengan Rukia-chan ya?"

"Bukan!" Sanggah Ichigo dengan cepat.

Untung saja Rukia sedang focus mengobrol dengan Ryuu sehingga ia tidak mendegar ucapan adiknya yang jahil.

"Hai Rukia-chan, hari ini makan malam di rumah kami yuk. Pasti Ayah sangat senang melihatmu." Ajak Karin menghampiri Rukia.

"Benar juga ya! Ayo Rukia-chan juga Ryuu-kun!" ajak Yuzu juga dengan senang hati.

"Ehm tapi.."

"Ayo mommy! Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Paman Ichigo yang lain!"

Rukia menatap Ryuu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia pun mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Pasti niatmu membolos les kan, yasudah untuk kali ini saja deh boleh.."

"Yeah!" seru Ryuu dengan senang.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam mobil semuanya hujan semakin lebat. Hujan angin pula." Ujar Ichigo berjalan menuju mobil.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

Yuzu menatap Rukia dan Ichigo dengan senang dan berbisik ke arah Karin.

"Nii-chan dan Rukia-chan sangat serasi ya! Aku ingin sekali mereka jadian!"

Karin menatap keduanya.

"Kalau Rukia-chan mau dengan Ichi-nii itu juga."

Ryuu hanya menatap keduanya yang berbisik-bisik. Pasalnya ia duduk diantara keduannya jadi tentu saja kedengaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia pun menatap Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin tentang pekerjaan.

"Mommy, apakah kau menyukai Paman Ichigo?"

Semua yang ada di dalam mobil terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu jawabannya itu. Ichigo hampir saja rem mendadak, sedikit lagi dan mobilnya mencium mobil di depannya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, bocah!" ujar Karin dengan suara kecil pada Ryuu.

"Ayo jawab Rukia-chan..!" seru Yuzu dengan antusias.

Jantung Ichigo berdegup dengan cepat walau ekspresinya biasa saja.

"Tentu saja Ryuu.. Paman Ichigo kan sahabat baikku, tentu saja aku menyukainya." Ujar Rukia dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

Karin dan Yuzu cukup kecewa dengan jawaban yang seperti itu, mereka mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih.

Ryuu angguk-angguk, "Pantas kau suka senyum-senyum sendiri jika ada pesan dari Paman Ichigo. Ternyata begitu ya.."

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan Ryuu..? Sudah ah," ujar Rukia langsung menoleh ke samping.

Karin menatap Ichigo dengan wajah tengil, "Masih ada harapan," bisiknya kecil.

Ichigo tak banyak bicara dan terus menyetir walau sebenarnya dia deg-degan sih.

"Kau memang anak yang pintar, Ryuu." Ujar Karin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Ryuu tersenyum pada Karin sambil mengacungkan jempol.

 **-K-**

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! KAU DATANG JUGA! AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU!" seru Isshin dengan antusias dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk Rukia.

Namun langsung dihalangi oleh Ichigo dengan wajah mengancam,  
"Pergi kau oyaji mesum."

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa Paman. Ryuu, beri salam pada ayahnya paman Ichigo." Ujar Rukia pada Ryuu yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ichigo.

Ia pun mengintip dan melihat Isshin malu-malu, "Konnichiwa.."

Isshin menatap Ryuu dan hatinya bagaikan dipanah oleh panah asmara karena keimutannya. Ia seperti melihat Byakuya saat masih kecil dulu.

"Ya ampun, siapa anak manis ini!? Salam kenal! Aku ayahnya Ichigo, panggil saja aku Oyaji!"

"Ga, ga! Kau mengajarkan sebutan yang ga sopan. Panggil dia kakek. " ujar Ichigo menentang dengan keras.

"Ayolah Ichigo, biarkan dia yang memilih. Ya kan Ryuu-kun?"

Ryuu menatap Isshin, "Oyaji..? Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya dan terdengar keren! Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Oyaji."

"Paman, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia memastikan pada Isshin.

"Jangan khawatir Rukia-chan! Nah, ayo kita main ke taman, Ryuu-kun! Ada bak pasir dan ayunan! Oya, pasti kau cape ya.. Mau ku gendong?" seru Isshin memberikan pundaknya.

Ryuu menatap Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar. Rukia ingat bahwa Ryuu tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah, bahkann bertemu Ayahnya pun sangatlah jarang.

Rukia mengangguk, "Jangan merepotkan paman Isshin ya, sekali lagi arigatou Paman." ujar Rukia. Isshin nyengir ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Nah ayo naik!" ujar Isshin sambil berjongkok.

Ryuu naik ke atas pundak Isshin dengan wajah senang saat isshin mulai berdiri tegak.

"Woah, aku lebih tinggi dari Mommy dan paman Ichigo! Keren!"

"Hahaha, pegangan yang kuat ya! Kami main dulu, oya kalian mengobrollah di ruang tamu."

Isshin berlari sambil menggendong Ryuu yang senang tak terkira menuju taman belakang.

"Hati-hati!" seru Ichigo khawatir terhadap Ryuu yang dibawa oleh Ayahnya.

Keadaan hening seketika.

"Woi, kepala jeruk aku haus nih. Mana minumannya?" ujar Rukia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv layaknya rumah sendiri.

"Setelah sepi begini baru saja kau memperlihatkan sikapmu yang sebenarnya, dasar. Mau minum apa?"

"Jus jeruk."

"Baiklah."

Ichigo mengambil jus jeruk di kulkas dan menuangkannya pada 2 cangkir berwarna biru.

"Ini." Ujar Ichigo memberikan segelas jus jeruk pada Rukia.

"Arigatou." Ujar Rukia dan mengambil jus jeruk tsb.

Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya dan memainkan HP. Rukia terus mengganti channel yang ada di TV.

"Kau mau nonton apa sih? Nanti remotenya jebol kalau kau penceti terus seperti itu."

"Entahlah, tak ada yang menarik. Hmm, aku jadi mengantuk jika berada di sini!"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena suasananya? Hangat dan nyaman. Apaalgi melihat Ryuu diajak main seperti itu."

"Kakekmu..?"

"Kakekku sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan Ryuu lebih dari apapun. Namun aku melarangnya untuk terus seperti itu, apalagi kemarin kakek kecapean karena meladeni Ryuu bermain terus. Hah.."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Semenjak ada Ryuu, kau semakin ceria."

Rukia menatap Ichigo lalu menatap TV kembali, "Bisa dikatakan Ryuu itu semangat baruku dalam menjalani hidup. Dia seperti pengobat hatiku atas kehilangannya Nee-sama."

"Seperti oasis di padang gurun?"

"Ya bisa juga namun bukan berarti itu semua ilusi ya. Eh, Ichigo menurutmu Inoue itu bagaimana?"

"Maksudnya? Kok tiba-tiba sih?"

"Ya memangnya kenapa? Dia cantik, putih, baik, dan tubuhnya ideal. Kau kan bersamanya terus di kantor. apakah kalian sudah tumbuh perasaan saling suka?"

Ichigo melongo menatap Rukia, "Ngaco, aku tidak pernah punya pikiran seperti itu. Inoue dan aku hanyalah teman baik dan partner kerja. Itu saja. Kau sendiri dengan Ashido apa kabar?"

Rukia memutar matanya dengan tampang sebal, "Jangan bahas Ashido. Aku tak mau membicarakannya di saat moodku sedang baik, kau tahu."

"Dih, padahal kau yang pertama kali mengaitkan aku dengan Inoue. Hah.. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dunia ini memang sempit ya, ckckck."

"Ya, tapi kadang yang dekat pun sulit untuk bertemu." Ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Rukia namun ia tak melanjutkan pembicaraan tsb, takutnya malah melebar ke arah yang tak jelas.

"Huft, aku lelah." Ujar Rukia langsung bersender pada tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah biasa dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, tapi itu dulu! Sekarang ia merasa jantungnya hampir mau copot.

"Ichigo kau ngegym terus ya?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya tanya saja."

"Absurd."

Rukia tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Ichigo diam menonton TV dengan perasaan yang absurd.

Tanpa mereka sadari Yuzu dan Karin memperhatikan mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Aku greget sama mereka deh," ujar Yuzu dengan gemas.

"Jangankan kau, aku saja ingin sekali mengunci mereka di suatu ruangan yang dingin agar mereka selalu berdekapan dengan erat."

"Ya ampun Karin, pikiranmu jorok ah..!" ujar Yuzu dengan wajah memerah sambil memukul pundak Karin dengan pelan.

"Kau kali yang jorok. Sudah yuk, nanti kita ketahuan."

"Hai~~~"

 **-K-**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya! Masakan Yuzu nee-chan sangat enak! Hehehe." Ujar Ryuu yang baru saja selesai makan malam bersama dengan Rukia dan keluarga Ichigo.

"Aih senangnya~ Sering-sering main kemari ya Ryuu-kun, nanti aku masakkan makanan kesukaanmu!" ujar Yuzu dengan wajah senang.

"Un!"

Rukia menatap jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia melihat misscall dari kakeknya tertera di layar HP.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang, kakek sangat khawatir."

"Memangnya kau tidak bilang pada kakek kalau ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah, cuman ya tau sendiri kan kakek itu tetap saja khawatir. Ryuu, cuci tanganmu dan siap-siap karena kita akan pulang."

Ryuu langsung menatap Rukia kecewa, "Yah.. secepat itu kah? Padahal aku masih ingin di sini. Di rumah membosankan habisnya."

"Yasudah menginap saja, lagipula bagian SD sekolah sampai kamis saja kan? Alhasil keesokannya libur." Ujar Karin sambil sesekali menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya menyadari hal terselubung yang direncakan adiknya itu.

"Iya menginap saja Ryuu-kun! Kita main air sambil mandi!" ujar Isshin menambahi.

Ryuu terbuai oleh ajakan mereka berdua dan menatap Rukia dengan wajah memelas. Berharap sang ibu mengizinkannya untuk menginap.

"Hmm.. tapi kita tidak bawa pakaian sama sekali dan belum minta izin kakek. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu lalu minta izin pada kakek?"

"Ga mau ah! Kalau sudah sampai rumah pasti kakek tidak akan mengizinkannya… huft." Ujar Ryuu dengan tampang cemberut.

Rukia berpikir dan tak lama menemukan ide, "Baiklah, kita telpon saja kakek. Tapi Ryuu yang bicara ya?"

Ryuu dengan cepat tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya., "Ok!"

Rukia menyerahkan HPnya pada Ryuu untuk menelpon sang kakek.

"Hallo? Kakek? ini Ryuu. Aku baru saja makan di rumah Paman Ichigo dan masakan Yuzu nee-chan sangatlah enak! Hm? Kakek mau pergi malam ini? Kemana? Hokkaido? Berapa lama? Oh 2 minggu. Oya kalau begitu boleh tidak Ryuu menginap di rumah paman Ichigo? Sendiri? Ga, tentu saja bersama Mommy! Iya kan Mommy?"

Ryuu menoleh ke arah Rukia untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya ikut sedangkan Rukia pikir bahwa Ryuu saja yang menginap. Karena dirinya masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Ryuu menunggu jawaban sang ibu dan menyuruhnya cepat. Mau tak mau Rukia pun mengangguk.

"Ya dengan Mommy! Baiklah, kami akan pulang dulu untuk mengambil baju dll juga untuk mengantar keberangkatan Kakek. Tidak usah? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tunggu kami kek."

Pembicaraan mereka akhirnya selesai. Ryuu mengembalikan HP tsb pada Rukia dan ekspresi senang terus terpancar di wajahnya seperti mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Mommy ayo kita pulang! Oyaji, jangan mandi dulu ya! hehehe."

"Ok! Cepat kemari ya Ryuu-kun. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Ujar Isshin sambil memberi tanda hormat.,

Ryuu memberi tanda hormat juga dan mengambil tasnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, paman. Maaf aku akan merepotkanmu lagi."

"Sok basa-basi." Celetuk Ichigo.

"Hahaha! Santai saja Rukia-chan. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri! Bisa dibilang kalian adalah keluargaku yang sangat berharga. Jadi jangan sungkan."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar pernyataan tulus dari Isshin, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

"Ayo aku antar." Ujar Ichigo sembari mengambil kunci mobil dan jalan duluan menuju mobil.

"Sok basa-basi." Balas Rukia dengan perkataan yang sama.

"Ih, aku serius lho!"

"Ya,ya,ya~" jawab Rukia dengan malas.

"Ampun deh kalian ini~ Ayo nanti keburu larut." Ujar Isshin menyuruh keduanya untuk cepat bergegas.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Ryuu berjalan bersamaan. Lalu Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin mengantarkan ketiganya sampai mobil Ichigo, hingga keluar dari rumah.

"Mereka seperti keluarga bahagia ya." Ujar Karin.

"Iya! Pas sekali! Aku juga berpikir begitu!" komentar Yuzu dengan wajah _excited_.

"Aku jadi tak sabar mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang suami istri, hahaha."

"Suami istri apanya, pacaran aja belum." Ujar Karin.

"Ya langsung saja menikah,"

 **-K-**

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di mansion Kuchiki. Ketiganya turun dari mobil sambil disapa hormat oleh para pelayan yang masih terjaga. Saat masuk ke dalam sang kakek sudah siap dengan yukata berwarna coklat kebanggannya dan koper yang siap dibawa.

"Tadaima~" ujar Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, "Kau ngapain bilang tadaima?"

"Suka-suka aku."

Rukia sedang malas berdebat dan memutuskan untuk jalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Kakek!" seru Ryuu dengan antusias.

"Tadaimanya mana Ryuu." Ujar Rukia memperingati.

"Oya, tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai. Hm ada anak Isshin juga. Oya kalian cepatlah beres-beres," ujar sang kakek dengan santai.

"Baiklah, ayo Ryuu." Ujar Rukia menggandeng Ryuu menuju kamar.

Ichigo duduk di hadapan sang kakek dan keadaan begitu sunyi. Seorang pelayan menuangkan teh untuk Ichigo serta menyuguhkan 3 buah mochi yang harum.

"Apa kabarmu kek?"

"Baik, kudengar keluargamu mengajak Ryuu dan Rukia menginap ya?"

"Iya."

"Ryuu pasti sangat senang berada di sana, kedengaran dari nada bicaranya tadi di telepon dan ekspresinya saat pulang. Aku jadi tersaingi, fufufu bercanda. Hm dan sebenarnya aku agak keberatan sih."

Ichigo menatapnya, tatapan sang kakek yang lembut berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Aku tahu di rumah itu ada ayah dan kedua adikmu lalu nanti ada Ryuu. Tapi jangan sekali-kali berbuat aneh dengan Rukia ya. Sampai ketahuan ada apa-apa, aku tidak akan diam." Ujar sang kakek sambil mengelap katana yang entah darimana asalnya.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, "Tenang saja kek, aku janji tidak akan ada apa-apa…"

Tatapannya kembali tenang dan memasukkan katana itu ke kolong meja, "Hanya itu saja, tapi aku cukup berterima kasih padamu karena kau selalu menolong dan sabar menghadapi Rukia. Dia itu cuek, dingin dan tidak mau terbuka tapi jika berada di dekatmu dia bisa bebas mengekspresikan dirinya. Hm, jujur aku takjub."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku meminta izin padamu..?"

"Katakan saja,"

"Aku-"

"Ayo berangkat paman!" seru Ryuu datang dengan suara yang lantang.

"Ryuu, suaramu terlalu kencang. Ingat sekarang sudah malam." Ujar Rukia yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Nanti saja deh kek." Ujar Ichigo karena ucapannya tadi terpotong. "Kau sudah siap?" sambungnya kembali sambil menghampiri Ryuu.

"Tentu! Ayo! Kakek, kami berangkat dulu ya dan hati-hati di jalan nanti ke Hokkaido." Ujar Ryuu sambil memeluk kakeknya.

"Hm, kau juga. Jadilah anak yang baik dan menurut perkataan orang tua. Jangan lupa bilang terima kasih dan berdoa." Ujar Kakeknya panjang lebar.

Ryuu mengangguk dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Setelah itu ia menggandeng tangan Rukia dan Ichigo. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Kami pergi dulu ya kek, hati-hati saat perjalanan nanti ke Hokkaido." ujar Rukia.

"Kami berangkat dulu kek, hati-hati di perjalanan nanti." Ujar Ichigo juga.

"Ya kalian juga hati-hati. Biar aku antar." Ujar sang kakek mengikuti ketiganya sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ketiganya melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil lalu melaju pergi meninggalkan kawasan mansion Kuchiki. Sang kakek tersenyum,  
"Jika dilihat-lihat cocok juga, hm tadi dia mau ngomong apa ya? Ya ampun sudah jam segini. Aku juga harus siap-siap."

 **-K-**

"Tadaima~" ujar ketiganya sudah sampai di rumah Isshin.

"Kau ngapain bilang tadaima?" ujar Ichigo mengulangi pertanyaan Rukia tadi saat di rumahnya.

"Suka-suka aku," ujar Rukia yang mengulangi jawaban Ichigo tadi.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya.

"Okaerinasai~" jawab ketiganya yang sedang ada di ruang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Rukia-chan, kamar untukmu dan Ryuu-kun sudah aku siapkan hehehe. Jika ada yang kurang bilang saja ya." Ujar Yuzu.

"Ya ampun maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu, arigatou nee~"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku sangat senang jika ada orang yang menginap. Rasanya ramai dan menyenangkan!"

Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mandi! Ohya bagaimana kalau Ryuu-kun tidur bersamaku? Aku punya cerita menarik lho~" ujar Isshin dengan senang.

"Jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh." Celetuk Ichigo dengan mata menyipit.

"Ok! Bye Mommy!" ujar Ryuu membawa tasnya sambil dituntun oleh Isshin menuju kamar mandi.

"Rukia-chan, sering-seringlah menginap seperti dulu." Ujar Karin.

"Iya Rukia-chan! Dengan adanya dirimu, rumah ini terasa lebih menyenangkan! Apalagi.. ga jadi deh hehehee." Ujar Yuzu sambil diam-diam melirik sang kakak.

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya lalu meneguk air putih,  
"Ah aku mau mandi dulu deh~"

"Ichi-nii bawakan barang-barang milik Rukia-chan. Bagaimana sih kau ini?" ujar Karin.

Ichigo menatapnya lalu membawa barang-barang milik Rukia sesuai yang diperintahkan Karin.

"Baiklah~"

Mereka pun menuju lantai 3 dimana kamar Ichigo dan Rukia bersebelahan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak naik ke lantai ini." Ujar Rukia sambil menengok kanan-kiri melihat keadaan rumah Ichigo.

"Ya, dan kau selalu mengacak-acak kamarku setelah membaca manga dan menyimpannya dimana saja. Menyebalkan."

"Hehehe habisnya malas sih."

"Dasar."

"Ohya manganya masih ada? Aku belum selesai nih, pas lagi itu mau baca cuman keburu pergi. Sudah end kan?"

"Sudah dari sejak kapan astaga. Yasudah, tapi aku mau mandi dulu." Ujar Ichigo sambil membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

-cklek-

Kamarnya cukup luas dengan kasur king bed berseprei galaxy yang indah seprti nyata. Lalu ada meja berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran sedang terbuat dari kayu serta sofa memanjang terbuat dari kulit berwarna putih menemaninya, setelah itu ada TV Flat 40 inch menempel di dinding berhadapan dengan ranjang, pintu geser menuju balkon, lemari besar berwarna putih, dan kamar mandi.

Ichigo menaruh koper kecil milik Rukia di dekat lemari baju.

"Bye, aku kembali ke kamar."

"Ok,"

-blam-

Rukia mengunci kamarnya. Ia mengambil baju tidur dan handuk yang ada di koper lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sekitar 15 menit, ia telah selesai mandi lalu mengenakan baju kaos kebesaran berwarna putih serta celana pendek dari kain berwarna violet. Walaupun umurnya sudah kepala 2 tapi penampilannya masih sama seperti dulu, seperti anak SMA atau mungkin SMP. Ia mengambil laptop yang ada di tas dan menuju ruang tengah. Keadaan cukup sepi karena kedua adik Ichigo sudah di kamar begitupula dengan Isshin dan Ryuu.

Tak lama ia mendengar derap kaki menuruni tangga.

"Oh, kau belum tidur?"

"Hm. Mana manganya?"

"Di kamar, ambil saja." Ujar Ichigo yang sedang asyik memainkan game di HPnya.

"Hm, nanti saja deh nanggung soalnya."

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan memangnya ?"

Ichigo berjalan mendekat dan melihat apa yang sedang Rukia kerjakan di laptopnya. Ternyata bermain game.

"Kukira kau sedang bekerja."

"Nanti aku selesaikan boss."

"Ewh, jangan panggil aku begitu. Menjijikkan tahu,"

Rukia hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan kembali asyik bermain game. Sedangkan Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya sambil menonton TV. Tepatnya nonton berita.

"Kau semakin kayak bapak-bapak saja nonton yang begituan." Komentar Rukia walau pandangannya masih tertuju pada laptop

"Biarin, kau malah kayak bocah main game online terus."

"Sedang tournament nih, jangan ganggu."

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, ' _Padahal dia yang nyeletuk duluan.'_

Mereka kembali pada dunianya masing-masing hingga dua jam berlalu. Rukia mulai bosan dan menutup laptopnya. Ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum lalu kembali duduk.

"Kudengar dari paman, kau menolak untuk dijodohkan ya?"

"Cih ember sekali pak tua itu. Iya memang."

"Kenapa?"

Ichigo diam sejenak, "Karena aku tidak mau dan sudah aku bilang bahwa aku menyukai orang lain."

"Masa? Kalau tak salah dulu kau pernah deh bertunangan dengan seorang putri keluarga kerajaan? Beritanya sampai kemana-mana lho~ Bahkan bukannya kalian mau menikah ya?"

"Kalau itu pengecualiaan. Aku dan dia sering bertemu dalam party dan kami selalu mengobrol karena pembicaraan kami nyambung. Dia anak yang baik dan ceria, semua orang menyukainnya." Ujar Ichigo mengantungkan ucapannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran.

"Ada deh~ Intinya kami sudah selesai namun hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Nah, sekarang aku mauu tanya, aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau dengan Ashido bisa bertunangan?"

"Hah.. Kau ini kepo sekali sih. Keluargaku dan keluarganya adalah kerabat lama, dan untuk mempererat hubungan kami maka kakek menjodohkan kami sejak aku.. masuk SMA mungkin ya? Lupa. Intinya sih begitu."

"Lalu kenapa kalian memutuskan hubungan tersebut?"

"Ashido yang memutuskan, ya sudah aku sih ikut saja. Lagipula itu hanya hubungan politik semata jadi hanya status saja, tidak lebih."

"Bagaimana jika kau sudah tumbuh perasaan suka padanya?"

"Aku ini bukan perempuan yang mudah jatuh cinta Ichigo, bahkan untuk membuka hatiku saja itu cukup sulit."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, ia speechless. Ucapan Rukia tadi itu terus mengiang di kepalanya. Jika seperti itu terus, kapan Rukia akan menemukan calon pendamping? Bahkan mungkin untuk dirinya masuk ke dalam hati Rukia nihil kemungkinan.

"Oya, kenapa sih kau ingin tahu sekali tentang aku dan Ashido?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ya aku penasaran saja, Ashido bisa suka seorang gadis sepertimu yang berhati baja ini.. "

"Heh, kalau begitu jangan sampai kau suka padaku ya. Awas kau."

"Sepertinya aku dan Ashido itu sama anehnya."

Rukia hanya diam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ichigo.

"Suka perempuan bertubuh kecil sepertiku? Astaga, aku memang manis aku tahu tapi jangan sampe segitunya Ichigo."

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, "Pede banget sih kau ini."

"Sudahlah Ichigo, aku tahu kok bahwa-"

"Namun bagaimana jika suatu saat aku menyukaimu?" tatapan Ichigo berubah menjadi serius dan ia menatap lurus mata Rukia.

Rukia langsung menoleh ke arah gelas yang ada di meja. Ia meminum air yang ada di gelas itu hingga habis,  
"Entahlah ya. Ah aku jadi mengantuk gara-gara obrolan gaje-mu Ichigo, bye."

"Kau juga sama gajenya."

Rukia pun berjalan naik ke lantai 3 menuju kamarnya.

-Blam-

Mendengar pintu kamar Rukia tertutup rapat, Ichigo langsung tiduran di sofa dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Rukia.

"Hampir saja,"

Rukia mengunci pintu kamar dan langsung melemparkan dirinya di kasur. Ia teringat tatapan Ichigo yang begitu serius, seolah-olah itu semua benar.

"Menyebalkan."

-ping pong ping pong-

HP Rukia berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Ia langsung mengangkat telponnya tanpa melihat siapa penelpon tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Hai Rukia, kau belum tidur ternyata."_

Rukia terkejut dan menjauhkan HPnya untuk melihat nama penelpon di layar HPnya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

' ** _Eyeshadow sialan (JANGAN DIANGKAT!)'_**

Ia sengaja menulis DN contactnya seperti itu dan menambahkan kata 'jangan diangkat' khusus untuknya.

Rukia mau mematikan telponnya namun ia ragu. Sebenarnya Ashido tidak pernah menelponnya kecuali jika keadaan itu benar-benar penting. Dia lebih ke SMS dan LINE, dan itu sangat menyebalkan karena ia terus mengiriminya pesan dengan isi yang tak jelas. Contohnya seperti stiker atau hanya memanggil namanya.

"Mau apa kau Ashido?"

" _Hanya ingin tahu saja apakah kau sudah tertidur atau belum."_

"Ok, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya. By-"

" _Kau yakin mau menutupnya? Aku dapat perintah dari kakakmu untuk kita berdua."_

Tatapan Rukia menjadi serius seketika saat sang kakak disangkut pautkan.

"Apa?"

" _Rahasia. Besok jam 8 pagi aku tunggu di Restoran Dreamlight. Goodnight~"_

Rukia menatap datar layar HPnya. Ia sempat ingin membanting HPnya namun sayang karena baru saja beli. Jika Ashido ada di hadapannya saat ini mungkin ia langsung melemparkannya.

"Absurd sekali sih, sudah ah. Lagipula besok aku kan sudah janji mengajak Ryuu ke Disney Land. Apa siangan saja gitu ya? Ya siang. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu deh, awas saja sampai besok pagi tidak penting. Aku siram kepalanya pake air biar rambut kebanggaannya rusak."

Rukia langsung tertidur dan memikirkan scenario terbaiknya dalam menghancurkan rambut kebanggan Ashido.

- **K-**

"Ohayou~ Lho? Nii-chan? Kau semalaman tidur di sofa?." ujar Yuzu menemukan sang kakak tertidur di sofa.

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan sambil menutupi wajahnya, "Aku ketiduran.. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 08.30, makanya aku sengaja bangunkan karena yang lain sudah siap untuk sarapan."

Ichigo meregangkan tubuhnya lalu mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi di wastafel.

Setelah itu ia menuju meja makan, semua sudah duduk menunggu Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo bingung dan mencari seseorang.

"Cari Rukia-chan? Dia sudah duluan pergi, katanya ada urusan penting." Ujar Karin seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya.

"Pagi-pagi dan yang kau cari Rukia-chan, seperti sepasang suami istri saja~" goda Ayahnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Berisik Oyaji." Ujar Ichigo mulai duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hmm jadi paman Ichigo akan menjadi suami Mommy nantinya?" tanya Ryuu dengan polosnya pada Isshin.

"Mungkin." Ujar Isshin sambil menatap Ichigo.

Ryuu juga ikutan menatapnya dan matanya seolah meminta konfirmasi apakah benar atau tidak.

Ichigo meneguk air putih lalu menatap Ryuu, "Ya mungkin, aku menyukai Ibumu. Tapi bukan hanya dia, kau dan keluarga kalian juga."

"Ichi-nii~ Kau so sweet sekali pagi-pagi, ada angin apa~" goda Yuzu terharu melihat sang kakak yang tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Kekuatan cinta." Celetuk sang Ayah.

Ichigo menatap Ayahnya dengan jijik.

Ryuu tampak takjub dan mengangguk-angguk, "Wah hebat! Jika Paman Ichigo menjadi bagian keluarga kami maka keluarga paman Ichigo akan menjadi keluargaku juga! Paman Ichigo, cepatlah nikahi Mommy!"

"Sudah dapet restu tuh dari anaknya, apa lagi?" bisik Karin.

"Masalahnya tidak semudah itu, yang aku hadapi Rukia lho. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ada apa dengan Mommy? Apa dia kurang baik untukmu?"

"Bukan Ryuu, Ibumu sangat baik lebih dari apapun bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan seperti ibumu. Maka dari itu dia sangat special bagiku, akan tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan terhadapku. Ermm singkatnya belum tentu Mommy mu ingin bersama denganku."

"Aku yakin Mommy menyukai paman juga. Aku tidak mau lelaki lain selain paman yang bersama Mommy."

Ichigo menatapnya dan mengusap kepala Ryuu, "Tingkat percaya dirimu benar-benar turunan Rukia ya."

Ryuu tersenyum senang dengan perilaku hangat Ichigo. Ia melihat Ichigo merupakan sosok seorang Ayah yang ia dambakan karena selama ini ia tidak tahu bagaimana sosok ayah yang sebenarnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita makan." Ajak Isshin.

"Un!" jawab Ryuu dengan semangat.

Pagi hari mereka diawali dengan semangat yang cerah berkat kedatangan sosok malaikat kecil yang membuat sekitarnya hangat.

 **-K-**

Sekarang Rukia sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki yang membuatnya pusing. Yang datang tiba-tiba dengan pernyataannya yang mencengangkan. Rukia menatap makanannya dari 5 menit yang lalu dan sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

"Jangan dilihat doang, makanlah sebelum dingin Rukia." Ujar Ashido yang tengah memakan steak.

Mereka berada di restoran bintang 5 dengan interior yang indah. Ashido memakai kemeja berwarna biru dongker dengan rapi ditambah wajahnya yang tampan. Sedangkan Rukia memakai dress berwarna krem dan terlihat elegan seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan jika di dekatmu. Sekarang langsung ke topic saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa kau belum mendengar dari kakakmu?"

"Belum, ada apa?" tanya Rukia dengan serius.

Ashido menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Kakakmu setuju kalau kita menikah 2 bulan lagi."

Rukia menatapnya kaget, "Apa? Menikah katamu? Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu bicara pada kakakmu. Dia yang ingin kita menikah."

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, bahkan saat itu pun kau tidak jelas memutus pertunangan kita. Apalagi menikah nanti? Bisa-bisa aku jadi janda muda."

Senyuman Ashido pudar dan matanya menatap serius, "Alasanku memang tidak jelas, aku akui itu. Karena kau tidak perlu tahu. Ah, sudah jam segini, aku harus ke Beijing untuk urusan bisnis. " Ujar Ashido kembali tersenyum lalu pergi.

Rukia meninggalkan makanannya dan mengejar Ashido sampai parkiran.

"Kau gila!" seru Rukia dengan mata melotot pada Ashido. Ashido tercengang dengan teriakan Rukia dan mematung di tempat.

Rukia berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri lalu pergi.

Ashido terkejut melihatnya dan tersenyum sendu, "Aku tidak mungkin bilang alasan yang sebenarnya padamu. Karena itu memalukan.."

Rukia menyetir dengan perasaan kesal campur aduk,  
"Apa-apaan si Ashido itu! Menyebalkan sekali dan seenaknya pula! Aku harus bilang pada Nii-sama dan meminta kebenarannya!"

HP milik Rukia berbunyi seketika, ia menyambungkannya dengan sambungan mobil lalu memakai headset.

"Ya?"

"Oi Rukia, dimana kau?" tanya Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia yang asalnya kesal kembali tenang.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang menuju rumahmu dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ok, Ryuu sedang diajak main ke alam terbuka untuk memancing dll bersama Ayah dan kedua adikku."

"Oh begitu pasti dia sangat senang." Ujar Rukia tersenyum mengingat wajah ceria milik Ryuu.

"Ya, dia sangat _excited_ tadi hahaha. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum,"

"Kebetulan Yuzu sudah memasakkan bagianmu. Tinggal dipanaskan kembali."

"Ok.. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai."

"Ok. Hati-hati."

Ia mematikan panggilannya dan fokus menyetir.

"Ryuu sedang main ternyata kalau begitu main ke Disneyland nya tidak jadi. Baiklah lagipula aku lelah.."

- **K-**

Rukia sampai di kediaman milik Kurosaki, ia turun dari mobil dan berlari lalu mengetuk pintu dengan cepat.

 **-TUKTUKTUKTUKTUKTUKTUKTUK!-**

"Ichigo..!"

Ichigo langsung membuka pintu, "Sabar woi! Kau seperti dikejar setan saja!"

Rukia menatapnya, "Dimana makanannya?"

"Ada di dapur, masuk dululah!"

"Hai~"

Rukia membuka sendalnya dengan sembarang dan berlari layaknya anak kecil menuju dapur. Ichigo membetulkan sendalnya dan menggelengkan kepala melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu. Ia melihat Rukia sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan dan siap melahap hidangannya yang sudah Ichigo siapkan di meja.

"Makanan buatan Yuzu memang paling enak." Ujar Rukia dengan senang sambil melahap makanannya.

Ichigo menuangkan air putih untuknya dan duduk di hadapannya sambil terus memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang menyadari tatapan Ichigo.

"Justru aku ingin menanyakan ada apa denganmu?"

Rukia menatapnya lalu kembali menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali dengan Ashido."

"Oh begitu, lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Ichigo dengan santai walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup sedih.

Rukia menghabiskan makanannya dan menyimpan piring bekas makan di tempat cuci piring.

"Jelas saja aku tidak mau, namun masalahnya Nii-sama yang ingin kami bersama kembali."

"Jika kau benar-benar tidak mau, bilang saja. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu. Lagipula nanti yang menjalaninya kan kau bukan Byakuya."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi tetap saja.. Ah ya Ichigo,"

Rukia menatap Ichigo begitu lama membuat Ichigo gugup seketika walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya langsung.

"Katakan cepat."

"Mari kita menjalin hubungan."

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudnya? Kita kan sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama bukan?"

Rukia menghela nafas, "Hah.. Maksudku kita pacaran Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, "Kau dan aku?"

"Tentu saja."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Rukia..."

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Bodoh, pura-pura saja. Aku juga tahu kau tidak mau pacaran dulu,"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau membohongi Byakuya dengan hubungan palsu begini, rasanya tidak menyenangkan."

Rukia menutup matanya sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Namun beritahu saja jika kau akan bertemu dengan Byakuya."

"Untuk apa? Buang waktu."

"Hei aku ini Direktur-mu, sudah sepantasnya seorang atasan tahu kegiatan bawahannya."

"Direktur kepo sepertimu itu sangat menyebalkan. Sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Kau juga menyebalkan, yasudah sana."

Rukia menatapnya sebal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 3. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, ia langsung menghambur ke arah kasur.

"Astaga memalukan sekali..! Sudah kuduga, pasti ucapannya yang tempo hari itu benar-benar ngawur.. Astaga.. Aku harap tadi aku menyelam ke dalam samudera yang sangat luas lalu ditelan oleh gelapnya kedalaman.. heh bicara apa aku ini.."

Ichigo menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Saat ia memasuki kamarnya ia langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Keputusan yang kau ambil benar Ichigo. Jangan sampai kebawa suasana deh. Lagipula si Byakuya mau ngapain sih ikut campur urusan Rukia dan Ashido? Ckckck."

Rukia menatap layar HPnya dan mencari kontak sang kakak. Ia agak ragu untuk menelponnya apalagi takut jika sang kakak sedang sibuk.

-ping pong ping pong-

Rukia terkejut karena Byakuya mendahuluinya. Ia langsung mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Halo Nii-sama. Kebetulan sekali aku akan menelponmu."

" _Rukia, kau sudah bertemu dengan Ashido?"_

"Iya sudah tadi pagi, aku dengar nii-sama ingin kami menikah 2 bulan lagi ya? Jika aku boleh tahu kenapa?"

" _Ya benar, alasannya tidak ada."_

"Nii-sama maaf tapi aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini."

" _Kenapa? Kau masih marah dengannya atas kejadian yang lalu?"_

"Tentu saja. Dia memutuskan hubungan pertunangan kami saat itu dengan seenaknya dan alasannya tidak jelas. Intinya aku tidak mau kembali dengannya."

" _Kau seperti itu karena tidak tahu alasan Ashido yang sebenarnya."_

"Aku sudah tahu."

' _Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sih, tapi peduli amat.'_ Gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

" _Hm, jika begitu terserah. Nanti aku telpon lagi, aku masih ada pekerjaan."_

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya menunggu ucapan Rukia selanjutnya sebelum ia mematikan telponnya.

"Nii-sama pulang kan nanti untuk peringatan kematian Nee-sama..?"

"… _.. Tentu saja. Sudah ya,"_

-pip-

Rukia menatap layar HPnya dan perasaannya campur aduk. Antara pusing, bingung, senang dan sedih. Ia memutuskan bangun dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari angin segar.

-cklek-

Rukia dan Ichigo keluar dari kamar secara bersamaan. Mereka saling tatap,

"Apa?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Apaan?" tanya balik Ichigo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oi kepala jeruk, mana manganya? Dari kemarin aku nagih ga di kasih."

"Ambil saja di kamar, aku mau ke supermarket dulu."

"Mau ngapain? Tidak biasanya."

"Beli kopi, kau mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Es krim vanilla satu sama potato chips."

"Ok." Ichigo menuruni tangga meninggalkan Rukia.

Sedangkan Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Ia melihat dalamnya agak berubah namun ia masih bisa ingat dirinya dengan Ichigo selalu belajar bareng di sini dan megobrol. Ia berjalan ke lemari buku dan mengambil manga yang sangat ingin ia baca. Ia membaca manga tersebut sambil tiduran di kasur. Kasur Ichigo berdekatan dengan jendela ke arah luar sehingga angin meniup dengan santai ke arahnya.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan Rukia sudah selesai membaca manganya. Ia mulai tiduran sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Ichigo lama sekali sih? Tidak mungkin kan dia dikepung wartawan?"

 **-K-**

Ichigo baru saja keluar dari supermarket dengan sekantung keresek kecil. Ia memakai topi berwarna hitam dan masker takutnya orang-orang mengenalinya karena bagaimanapun juga dia salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di negaranya. Dan hidupnya mulai disorot wartawan makanya ia kadang sebal karena kehidupannya merasa terganggu.

"Duh harus cepet pulang nih kalau ga eskrimnya meleleh." Ujar Ichigo berjalan dengan cepat berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sebuah mobil limusin hitam berhenti sesaat ia melewati mobil tersebut. Seorang gadis memakai dress panjang berwarna putih keluar dan melihat Ichigo yang berjalan menjauh. Ia berlari mengejarnya namun tidak ada. Orang-orang menatapnya kagum karena kecantikannya.

"Gadis itu cantik sekali!"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Para bodyguard berbadan besar mengejar gadis itu dan menjaganya dari tatapan orang-orang.

"Hime-sama, ada apa?" tanya pelayan pribadinya mengejar sang putri.

"Aku seperti melihatnya.."

"Siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu, "Mungkin aku salah lihat. Ayo."

Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jika boleh bertanya.. Apakah lelaki yang tadi anda cari itu Ichigo-sama..?"

"… iya.."

"Hime-sama, padahal kan anda sudah berjanji tidak akan menemuinya lagi."

"Aku tahu tapi.."

Sang putri hanya diam sambil menatap dress putihnya yang cantik.

' _Tidak salah lagi, pasti tadi itu Ichigo..'_

Sedangkan Ichigo akhirnya sampai di rumah. Ia langsung melepas semua atribut penyamarannya dan berlari ke arah kamar. Ia tidak mau eskrimnya meleleh dan Rukia mengomel.

"Oi Rukia nih eskrim.." ucapannya terhenti melihat Rukia tertidur pulas di kasurnya dengan jendela terbuka lebar.

Ia berjalan mendekat lalu menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Jendela terbuka begini nanti kau masuk angin, ckckck." Ujar Ichigo lalu meninggalkan Rukia.

Ia berjalan ke bawah menuju kulkas dan menyimpan eskrim tersebut di freezer. Pikirannya terus teringat wajah Rukia yang tertidur pulas.

"Astaga.. Saat tidur pun dia tetap cantik dan anggun. Cih aku ini mikir apa sih? Sudah ah mending nonton saja. Lagipula kok oyaji dan anak-anak lama sekali sih?"

-tring tring-

Telpon rumah berbunyi, Ichigo langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo dengan kediaman Kurosaki."

" _Oi ini aku! Bagaimana keadaan di rumah?"_

"Baik-baik saja. Kapan kalian pulang?"

" _Entahlah, ceritanya aku akan membawa anak-anak menginap di villa dan melakukan api unggun."_

"Hah? Kok mendadak sih oyaji?"

" _Hahaha sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada Ryuu kemarin malam jadi sebagai orang tua yang baik aku harus menepati janjiku. Bukannya bagus ya kalian ku tinggal berdua? Jadi nanti-"_

"Bicara apa sih kau ini oyaji, jangan mikir yang engga-engga deh! Jadi intinya kalian akan menginap di villa? Berarti aku dan Rukia menyusul begitu?"

" _Tidak-tidak. Kalian diam saja di rumah. Jangan menyusul ke sini. Ini hari ku bersama anak-anak dan cucuku hahahah!"_

"Aku kan anakmu juga Oyaji ckckck. Yasudah deh hati-hati."

" _Hahaha ya tentu saja! Kau anak kebanggaanku! Jadilah pria jantan dan buktikan!"_

"Ya ya ya sudah deh, bye."

" _Bye! Aku titip Rukia padamu ya! Dia anakku yang paling manis!"_

"Dia bukan anakmu, sudah."

-pip-

"Sebenarnya anaknya tuh aku atau Rukia sih ckckck."

Ichigo menatap jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Tak terasa sebentar lagi sore.

"Heh kalau begitu aku masak dulu deh untuk makan sore nanti."

 **-K-**

Seorang gadis berkimono putih sedang menyirami bunga di pekarangan rumahnya yang luas. Bunga-bunga itu tumbuh dengan sehat dan menghiasi pekarangan rumahnya dengan indah.

"Bunga-bunga yang sangat indah.." ujar Rukia melihat bunga-bunga tersebut.

Gadis berkimono putih tersebut berbalik dan tersenyum,  
"Bunga-bunga ini sudah seperti anakku sendiri.. Aku menyayangi mereka semua sepenuh hati."

"Nee-sama kau sangat baik. Tapi jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu sendiri.."

"Hehehe aku tahu kok, aku menyimpan energiku untuk anak ini." Ujar Hisana mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Rukia menatapnya dan perasaannya sungguh senang namun juga khawatir.

"Aku senang aku punya keponakan sebentar lagi. Apakah Nee-sama sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Ya sudah kemarin aku periksa ke Dokter dan anak ini laki-laki. Hehehe aku berharap dia jadi anak yang baik, sehat dan pemberani seperti Byakuya-sama."

Rukia tersenyum, "Tentu saja.."

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari dari langit senja menyeruak ke dalam kamar Ichigo, menghiasi kamarnya yang gelap. Ia langsung terbangun dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga sudah berapa jam aku ketiduran di sini? Hm.. Jam 5.. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu deh."

-cklek-

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Rukia yang baru saja terbangun. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar agar tidak gelap.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Rukia.

"Baru saja aku mau membangunkanmu. Oya makan malam sudah siap."

Rukia meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan, "Ya, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ok."

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang terlihat lemas kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku juga mandi dulu deh."

 **-K-**

"Gochisousamadeshita."

Keduanya telah selesai makan malam. Rukia dan Ichigo memberesi piring-piring habis makan dan menyimpan di tempat cuci piring.

"Kau kelihatan lesu sesudah bangun tidur." Ujar Ichigo.

"Ohya? Mungkin perasaanmu saja. Dimana eskrimku?"

"Di kulkas."

Rukia membuka kulkas dan mengambil eskrimnya lalu duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Sedangkan Ichigo mencuci piring habis mereka makan.

"Ohya kata Paman Isshin mereka menginap di Villa ya? Ryuu sangat senang katanya dan excited untuk melakukan api unggun nanti malam." Ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menyusut tangannya pada lap setelah selesai mencuci piring,  
"Ya. Kok tahu sih?"

"Tadi Paman chat padaku sambil mengirimkan foto Ryuu. Lihat deh." Ujar Rukia memperlihatkan foto Ryuu di HPnya.

Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya dan melihat Ryuu tersenyum senang menangkap ikan yang sangat besar, selanjutnya foto Ryuu sedang bermain air di sungai bersama Karin dan Yuzu.

Ichigo tersenyum senang melihatnya, "Baguslah kalau semuanya senang."

Rukia tersenyum dan memakan eskrimnya.

"Ohya besok kan minggu, kau masih ingat kan janjiku yang tempo hari?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Mau pergi jam berapa?"

"Pagi saja, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Ok."

Keadaan hening seketika.

Tak lama telpon Ichigo berdering,

"Halo? Undangan? Dari? Jam berapa? Oh ok, aku bisa. Tentu saja aku ada. Aku bersama dengannya kok saat ini. Ok terima kasih."

Rukia menatap Ichigo, "Ada apa?"

"Siap-siap Rukia, kita pergi ke acara undangan rekan bisnisku."

"Hah? Jam berapa? Aku tidak bawa baju formal lho." Ujar Rukia bingung.

"Jam 8, sudah siap-siap saja dulu. Soal baju itu gampang." Ujar Ichigo berlari ke kamarnya.

Rukia tercengang, "Ckck kau ini."

Ia juga berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Celana jeans sobek-sobek dan kaus berwarna putih bertuliskan 'Naughty Angel' dan membawa tas kulit berwarna hitamnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan melihat Ichigo sudah menunggu di bawah. Ia memakai celana jeans dan kemeja polo berwarna putih.

"Ayo!"

 **-K-**

Rukia keluar dari kamar pas dengan memakai gaun berwarna silver yang terlihat dengan belahan samping kakinya serta memperlihatkan pundaknya yang putih. Aksesoris bunga dari perak menghiasi kanan rambutnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Wah nona sangat cantik! Tuan muda, nona sudah siap!" ujar pelayan memperlihatkan Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Aneh tidak?" tanya Rukia agak gugup.

Ichigo yang sudah rapi dengan jasnya terpukau melihat Rukia,  
"Hmm bagus. Ayo. Ini kartuku." Ujar Ichigo memberikan kartu kreditnya pada seorang pelayan untuk membayar semuanya.

"Eh tidak usah Ichigo, aku—"

"Sudah, ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau bersedia jadi partnerku untuk menghadiri acara pesta. Waalu sebenarnya kau diundang sih."

"Heh dasar."

"Hahahaha, ayo."

"Terima kasih banyak ya tuan muda." Ujar para pelayan butik terkenal dan mewah itu.

Mereka keluar dari butik tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mobil menuju tempat pesta.

"Rekan bisnismu ini sangatlah penting ya?"

"Ya, dia sahabat baik Oyaji dan orangnya sangat baik. Kau ingat anaknya Senna yang kita temui di rumah sakit?"

"Oh Ryuuzaki-san? Ah yaya aku tahu. Aku ingat bertemu dengan Ayahnya dalam pameran lukisanku. Dia tamu yang sangat baik dan supel."

"Oh gitu, baguslah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

10 menit kemudian

Mobil mereka memasuki kawasan gedung yang mewah dan terang oleh lampu-lampu yang cantik. Mobil-mobil mewah bertengger di sana dan muncul tamu-tamu penting yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Seorang pelayan membukakan mobil Ichigo.

Ichigo turun dan semua mata tertuju padanya terutama mata para gadis yang kagum akannya. Ia sangat terkenal sebagai CEO muda yang tampan dan pintar. Mereka penasaran karena ia menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya, itu berarti ia membawa pasangan.

Mata mereka menangkap sosok Rukia yang turun dari mobil dengan anggunnya.

"Itu Nona bangsawan Kuchiki kan?"

"Astaga itu Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Pelukis handal sekaligus seorang _noblewoman_ Kuchiki."

Mereka terpukau dengan Ichigo dan Rukia yang datang berpasangan.

"Aku merasa orang-orang menatap kea rah kita." Ujar Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Biarlah, aku memang tampan."

"Dih kepedean banget sih."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum jahil, "Pegang tanganku nanti kesasar."

Rukia menatapnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil." Ujarnya namun menggaetkan tangannya.

"Heh, ayo kita hampiri Paman Ryuuzaki dulu."

Keduanya berjalan dan menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol dengan tamu-tamunya yang lain. Matanya menangkap Ichigo dan Rukia dan permisi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Ichigo! Hm.. Oh! Nona Kuchiki terima kasih telah mau hadir dalam acaraku." ujarnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

Rukia menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih tuan."

"Aku juga mengirim undangan pada keluargamu dan aku tak menduga kau akan datang, suatu kehormatan sekali."

"Iya aku senang bisa menghadiri pestamu."

"Kalian datang bersamaan dan terlihat serasi. Dan aku dengar Isshin sedang mengasuh ya hahaha. Jadi kapan akan diresmikan?"

Orang-orang seperti menunggu jawaban Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kami hanya-"

"Secepatnya." Ujar Ichigo memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Oh baguslah! Hahaha aku tunggu undangannya. Nah, silahkan nikmati pestanya. Jika ada apa-apa cari saja aku ok? Aku permisi dulu."

"Iyaa Paman." Ujar Ichigo.

Keduanya mematung dan tidak bicara apapun.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja." Ujar Rukia. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, aku tidak keberatan." Sambung Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ichigo terkejut dan tersenyum, "Heh kau ini."

"Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh ke samping dan melihat gadis berambut panjang bergelombang dengan wajah cantik memakai gaun berwarna merah berjalan menghampirinya. Ia memeluk Rukia.

" _Long time no see my angel!_ " seru gadis itu dengan senang.

"Rangiku-san!"

"Rangiku?"

Gadis bernama Rangiku tersebut menoleh ke arah Ichigo, "Eh? Ichigo?! Hmm.." ia menatap keduanya dan terkejut.

"Kalian pacaran? Kok tidak bilang-bilang? Hei Ichigo kau jangan seenaknya sama Rukia ya!"

"Nanti aku ceritakan ya. Bukannya kau sedang ada di New York?"

"Iya namun aku sedang kangen rumah makanya aku pulang ke Jepang dan kebetulan Paman Ryuuzaki mengundangku hihi tepatnya Gin sih yang diundang."

"Gin? Dimana rubah itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gin sedang mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lain. Tadi aku lihat mereka mencarimu tuh, sana pergi. Aku mau mengobrol dengan Rukia."

Ichigo menatap Rukia, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan Ichigo meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hmm sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol ya, dulu kita selalu bersama. Lalu setelah lulus sekolah kita semua berpencar."

"Iya.. Ohya cincin itu jangan bilang.."

Rangiku tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya, "Aku dilamar Gin hihi, secepatnya kami akan menikah."

Rukia merasa hatinya senang saat melihat sahabatnya tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Selamat ya Rangiku-san..! Aku tunggu undangannya hehehe."

"Tentu saja hihiiii. Nah sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ujarnya sambil menggandeng Rukia.

 **-K-**

Ichigo yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya sesekali menoleh ke arah Rukia berada.

"Ichigo-kun, beruntung sekali mendapatkan Nona Kuchiki."

"Nona Kuchiki sangat berbakat dan anggun ya, bagaimana menurutmu Ichigo-kun?"

"Ya benar, namun sebenarnya dia itu keras kepala dan seenaknya."

"Hahaha perempuan memang begitu pada lelaki yang ia sukai."

"Hmm begitu ya."

' _aku harap sih benar.'_ Pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ah maaf permisi, saya ke toilet dulu." ujar Ichigo.

"Baik nak Ichigo."

Ichigo meninggalkan mereka. Setiap berjalan orang-orang menyapanya dengan baik. Sebenarnya ia bukan ingin ke toilet, melainkan ingin mencari Rukia yang hilang dari pandangannya.

Tak lama ia menemukan Rukia bersama Rangiku sedang mengobrol dengan perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

Ichigo hendak berjalan ke arahnya namun seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ichigo..?"

Ichigo langsung berbalik dan terkejut melihat gadis di hadapannya.

"Ichigo..!" ia langsung memeluk Ichigo dan tidak perduli dengan yang lain.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

* * *

To Be Continue~

* * *

Yey! Ch 2 selesai! *clap*

Tunggu kelanjutannya di ch 3 ya minna~ Arigatou gozaimasu telah membaca hihi. *bow*

* * *

Preview for the next chapter

 _'Siapa gadis itu?'_

 _'Ampun deh Ichigo dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik begitu! Dia bukan player kan? Kau tidak takut kehilangannya Rukia?'_

 _'Takut kenapa?'_

 _'Kau akan menyesal nantinya hihi.'_

 _'Kurasa aku melangkah ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku masuki.'_


	3. Chapter 3 : Who's Care ?

Hola Minna-san! Minna-san, mohon maaf. setelah sekian lama akhirnya cerita ini lanjut lagi. mohon maklum author lagi ngurusin skirpsi dan lain-lainnya jadinya belum ada waktu untuk nerusin lagi. And then~~~ akhirnya bisa lanjutin juga di waktu libur ini *YEAH*! Makasih untuk yang udah pada review, fav and follow cerita ini di sbelum-sebelumnya. Btw itu semua sgt berharga dan berarti buatku! *love*

Ok, intinya semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini yap. Jangan lupa review, saran dan kritiknya ya. selamat membaca! and i hope you like it.

* * *

 **BLEACH BY TITE KUBO**

 **BUT THIS STORY WAS MINE**

* * *

 **Oasis di Tengah Gurun**

 **Chapter 3 : Who's care?**

 **[WARNING: TOO MUCH DIALOGUE]**

* * *

Pesta pada malam itu masih berlanjut meriah. Semakin larut semakin ramai oleh para tamu dan atraksi yang diperlihatkan oleh para penghibur. Tak lupa mereka meminum wine terbaik yang disajikan pada malam itu.

Rukia menenggak winenya sambil menatap langit malam yang indah. Sekarang ia sedang berada di balkon sendirian. Baginya malam ini adalah malam yang menenangkan. Bisa menikmati indahnya malam tanpa harus memikirkan apapun. Kerja? Apa itu kerja? Bosnya saja sedang berpesta.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang boss. Ia teringat kembali kejadian tadi, dimana Ichigo bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tersenyum padanya secara misterius. Walaupun Rukia menganggap itu hal yang biasa saja.

 **[Flashback]**

Semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo dan gadis yang memeluknya. Mereka terpukau dengan kecantikan gadis itu dan ingin tahu siapakah gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Oh Riruka! Sejak kapan kau kembali ke sini?"

Semua orang langsung membicarakan gadis itu dan terkejut saat mendengarnya.

" _Oh Riruka yang model itu?"_

" _Aku ingat! Dia selalu muncul di bebagai iklan kecantikan dan high end fashion!"_

" _Mereka ada hubungan apa?"_

Riruka mendengar semua bisikan orang-orang tentangnya. Ia tidak peduli dan menggaet lengan Ichigo.

"Sepertinya mereka mengira kita ini punya hubungan spesial. Padahal memang iya sih hahaha. Ayo kita makan kue, Ichigo!"

"Heh kau ini. Pulang tidak bilang-bilang sekarang menyuruhku seenaknya."

"Sudah tidak usah banyak omong! Btw, aku punya berita penting untukmu."

Ichigo menatap Riruka. Ia tersenyum sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa jika ia tidak mau mendengarkannya ia akan menyesal.

Riruka menatap Rukia yang sedang menatap mereka. Ia tersenyum pada Rukia lalu pergi bersama Ichigo. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Rukia!"

Rangiku seolah memecah pikirannya. Jujur, ia selalu kaget oleh lengkingan suara milik Rangiku.

"Ada apa Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku menatap Rukia sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak cemburu!? Gadis itu mengambil Ichigo di depan matamu!"

"Hmm, lalu?"

Rangiku menepuk jidatnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Apa ia masih berhati dingin seperti dulu?

"Ampun deh.. Ichigo sejak tadi dikelilingi banyak perempuan cantik! Dia bukan _player_ kan? Kau tidak takut kehilangannya?"

"Takut kenapa?"

' _Kehilangan Ichigo? Untuk apa aku takut? Ah, mungkin takut karena aku nanti ga ada yang gaji lagi. Secara dia bossku.'_

"Jujur aku takut sih, tapi tak apa deh." ucap Rukia kembali pada Rangiku.

"Tuh kan! Hati es sepertimu pasti ada rasa takutnya juga jika kehilangan orang yang kau sukai! Nah sekarang, lebih baik kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan gadis itu."

Rukia menatap Riruka dan Ichigo sedang berbicara jauh dari kerumunan orang. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi senang dari keduanya. Bukan hanya itu, Ichigo seakan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, setelah itu mereka pergi entah kemana.

"Rukia, mereka pergi! Ayo-"

Rukia menahan tangan Rangiku. Rangiku menatap Rukia bingung.

"Aku rasa mereka butuh privasi. Lebih baik biarkan saja, ga enak juga kan tiba-tiba kita mengikuti mereka taunya itu merupakan hal yang sangat penting."

"Hmm, aku tidak mengerti. Kau ini terlalu baik atau apa, tapi yang jelas. Aku akan sangat marah pada Ichigo jika dia berani mempermainkan hatimu!"

Rukia tersenyum, "Tenang saja Rangiku-san. Si jeruk itu tidak akan berani melakukannya.."

"Ah Rukia kau ini... Oh! Sudah jam segini! Aduh, aku harus kembali pada Gin. Aih, gimana dong ya.. Hmm.. Maaf ya Rukia, aku harus pergi.."

"Ok. Ga apa Rangiku-san."

Rangiku meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

Memang sudah seharusnya Rangiku kembali ke sisi pasangannya, dengan ia mau menemaninya sedari tadi hingga sekarang sudah membuatnya senang.

Rukia memutuskan menuju balkon yang sepi untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang merepotkan. Karena ia merasa setelah Ichigo dan Riruka pergi entah kemana, semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Apalagi para perempuan yang haus akan gosip.

 **[End of flashback]**

Bulan malam ini sangatlah indah. Rukia sangat menikmatinya dan berharap ia bisa melihatnya setiap malam di perkotaan. Bukan cuma monitor komputer, tumpukan kertas serta para netizen yang ingin mengetahui hidupnya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, hidupnya memang seperti itu. Ia harus menjalaninya sebaik mungkin. Hah, jika dipikir-pikir... kadang hidup populer itu melelahkan.

"Sedang banyak pikiran?"

Rukia langsung menoleh mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Hingga ia ingin sekali melupakan suara itu, suara orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

Si eyeshadow.

"Mau apa kau eyeshadow? Tidak lihat aku sedang menikmati indahnya malam?" ujar Rukia sambil mengangkat pelan gelas wine nya. Bergaya bak sosialita sedang menikmati wine di malam hari.

Ashido tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Rukia. Rasanya ia ingin menghindar dari Ashido namun memlih diam karena terlalu malas untuk kembali ke dalam. Untunglah pintu menuju ke dalam tertutup sehingga tak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Jika iya, bisa-bisa gosip beredar dimana-mana. Hah, bikin pusing saja.

Tangan Ashido meraih gelas wine Rukia, lalu ia menukarnya dengan gelas berisi teh panas. Wangi teh itu langsung menyeruak dan membuat Rukia senang walau ia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Gadis sepertimu tidak cocok minum wine." ujarnya lalu meminum sisa wine milik Rukia.

Rukia menatap gelas berisi the pemberian Ashido. Rasa hangat dari teh tersebut menyelimuti tangannya yang dingin oleh angin malam. Ia mulai meminum teh panas itu secara perlahan. Baginya rasa panas dari teh itu adalah rasa yang paling nikmat, ditambah kepahitan yang khas. Mengingatkannya pada tehh yang selalu disuguhkan oleh kakaknya sejak dulu.

Ia menatap Ashido yang tengah menatap gelas wine di genggamannya. Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Ia selalu ingin tahu, tapi kadang ia berharap tidak ingin tahu. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja pikirnya.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" tanya Ashido, tatapannya masih terpaku pada gelas wine.

Rukia menatapnya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

"Iya, jika ini rumahku maka aku sudah mengusirmu."

Ashido tertawa kecil, "Hahaha, sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu. Ah ya, tadi aku lihat Ichigo dengan perempuan lain. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ashido tersenyum namun ada rasa pedih dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Rukia yang membelakanginya. Rasanya ia ingin memeluknya dari belakang dan mengatakan hal yang ingin ia katakan sejak dulu.

Tangannya mencoba meraih pundak Rukia,

"Ngomong-ngomong."

Ucapan Rukia mengejutkannya. Ashido langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih duduk di bangku dekat Rukia.

Rukia berbalik dan duduk di samping Ashido. Ia pun menatapnya.

"Hahh.. Kau mengganggu malam tenangku."

Ashido hanya diam.

"Tapi tak apa, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan marah." ujar Rukia tersenyum padanya.

Ashido terkejut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu memberikan semangat padanya. Yang selalu membuatnya ingin terus berusaha apapun rintangannya.

"Kau tahu, kau ini seperti perahu. Selalu pergi mengikuti mata angin..."

Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan omongan yang Rukia bicarakan saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa sekelilingnya bergoyang. Bukan hanya itu, suara pun tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kau dengar tidak? Hei? Halo? Ashido?"

Ashido memeluk Rukia.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut bukan main. Mentang-mentang ia baik sedikit, Ashido cari kesempatan rupanya!

"Hei! Jangan main-main! Kau! Ashido..?"

Rukia melihat wajah Ashido berubah merah, nafasnya terus memburu seakan-akan hanya sedikit oksigen yang dapat ia hirup. Bukan hanya itu ia menunjukkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ashido? Astaga, kepalanya panas tapi tangannya dingin sekali..! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ashido? Jangan-jangan kau alergi wine? Atau jangan-jangan wine ini beracun!?" Rukia mulai panik dan memeriksa gelas bekas wine tadi.

Ashido berusaha meraih HP di saku jasnya lalu memberikannya pada Rukia, "Haha.. Jika aku alergi wine aku tidak akan mengkoleksinya.. Hah.. hah.. Tolong telpon... sekertarisku.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia langsung menelpon sekertaris Ashido di hpnya.

Ashido melihat Rukia yang tampak panik sambil menelpon sekertarisnya. Ia merasa, rukia pasti akan menganggapnya lebih merepotkan dari sebelumnya.

' _Hah, diriku sungguh memalukan..'_ pikir Ashido dalam hati.

Ia berharap sekertarisnya itu cepat datang dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kuchiki-sama. Jika tidak ada anda, mungkin Tuan muda sudah terkapar sendirian." ujar sekertaris kepercayaan Ashido.

"Ah, tidak.. Aku hanya menelponmu lagian."

Ashido sedang beristirahat di salah satu kamar di villa. Kamar tersebut disiapkan untuk tamu, jika sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Seperti Ashido saat ini.

Rukia menatap Ashido yang sedang tertidur. Keadannya mulai membaik dibandingkan tadi. Sebenarnya ia pernah melihat Ashido seperti itu, cuma itu dulu.

"Sebenarnya Ashido sakit apa?"

"Oh.. Sepertinya tuan muda hanya kelelahan saja. Semenjak pulang ke Jepang, ia terlalu excited dan menemui semua rekan bisnisnya bahkan hingga lupa waktu untuk beristirahat. Terutama saat akan bertemu dengan anda, Kuchiki-sama."

Rukia tampak canggung menanggapinya, "Ah begitu.. Hahaha."

"Hmm.."

"Ah tuan muda!"

Sekertaris Ashido langsung menghampiri dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Rukia?"

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Saya permisi dulu."

Sang sekertaris membungkuk hormat pada Ashido dan Rukia. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

-blam-

Keadaan sangat sunyi, apalagi hanya ada dirinya bersama Ashido di kamar ini.

Rukia menuangkan segelas air dari teko gelas di meja dekat kasur. Lalu memberikannya pada Ashido.

Ashido menerimanya dan meminum air itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa ada di sini bersamamu." ujar Rukia sembari duduk di sofa dekat kasur.

"Jika kau mau kembali, kembalilah."

"Seenaknya mengusirku. Jika bukan aku yang menolongmu kau sudah mati terkapar di balkon."

"Padahal aku tidak maksud untuk mengusir."

Rukia hanya diam, ia baru saja ingat. Tadi, sekertaris Ashido memberikan obat-obatan dengan jumlah banyak padanya. Apa kecapean butuh makan obat sebanyak itu ya?

"Kau sakit apa sih sebenarnya?" Rasa penasaran Rukia mulai memuncak.

"Kau mau tahu?"

Ashido menatap lurus mata Rukia. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya agar Rukia mendekat.

Rukia yang penasaran pun mendekati Ashido.

Ashido hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Fuhhh~~"

Ia meniup kuping Rukia dan membuatnya bergidik geli.

"EYESHADOW!" seru Rukia marah sambil mengusap-ngusap kuping kirinya. Ia paling tidak suka orang lain menyentuh kupingnya. Apalagi meniupnya seperti tadi.

"hahahaha! Lihat kulitmu! Seperti kulit jeruk!" ujar Ashido memegang tangan Rukia dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri.

Rukia langsung menarik tangannya, "Kau ini! Sedang sakit juga masih menyebalkan! Sudah! Aku mau kembali ke pesta! Bye!"

Rukia meninggalkan Ashido yang tertawa melihatnya.

-blam-

Ashido tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengerjai Rukia seperti tadi. Ya jika kejadian pada waktu itu tidak terjadi mungkin ia masih bisa terus mengerjainya kapanpun.

Ia pun tersenyum dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Dengan begini kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku Rukia. Karena gadis sepertimu, tidak boleh memikirkan atau mengkhawatirkan aku yang tidak pantas untukmu."

-tuk tuk tuk-

"Tuan muda, barusan Kuchiki-sama baru saja.." ujar sang sekertaris dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak apa, biarkan saja."

"Tuan muda.. Apakah anda yakin tidak memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kuchiki-sama?"

Ashido tersenyum sendu, "Tidak apa. Bisa berbicara sedekat itu dengannya saja, sudah membuatku senang."

"Tuan muda..."

-K-

Rukia berjalan dengar perasaan kesal. Terlihat jelas dari langkahnya yang kasar sambil menghentakkan kaki di setiap langkahnya.

"Kurang ajar si ashido itu! Berani-beraninya ia melakukan itu padaku! Seharusnya tadi aku biarkan saja mati terkapar di balkon."

Ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. Lagipula di lorong yang sepi ini tidak mungkin ada orang yang berkeliaran.

-Dug!-

"Maaf."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Rukia berhenti dan berbalik. Sepertinya ia sudah membuat kesal orang yang tak sengaja ia dupak. Well, persepsinya tadi salah. Ternyata ada orang yang berkeliaran di lorong sepi ini selain dirinya.

"Oh, kau gadis tadi~ Yang berperan sebagai kekasih Ichigo, betul? Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia menatap gadis itu. Ah si rambut pink kuncir dua.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada dingin. Wajahnya tampak kesal walau ia tidak menunjukkan sepenuhnya.

Riruka menaikkan alisnya, "Heh, seharusnya aku yang sebal karena terdupak olehmu. Aku heran kenapa Ichigo mau denganmu? Gadis tidak sopan."

' _Bicara apa sih gadis ini? Padahal aku sudah bilang maaf.'_

"Coba saja kau tanya pada si kepala jeruk itu. Ngomong-ngomong aku sedang buru-buru. Permisi." ujar Rukia berusaha menghindari Riruka.

Bisa-bisa emosinya meledak di hadapan gadis itu. Karena ia merasa mulut Riruka cukup berbahaya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?! Hei-"

Riruka menahan pundak Rukia. Rukia mematung dan tidak berbalik.

"Kau ini ya.." Riruka memotong pembicaraannya.

Ia melihat Rukia yang diam mematung. Melihat itu, ia tersenyum.

Mereka melihat Ichigo bersama seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut yang sengaja ia urai. Gadis itu sangatlah cantik dengan gaun berwarna hijau pastel dengan kilauan pemata-permata yang indah serta, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang ramping. Mereka terlihat akrab dan dekat. Menghabiskan waktu berduaan di balkon. Namun dengan 2 bodyguard yang menjaga mereka di luar, seakan-akan pertemuan rahasia yang tidak boleh orang ketahui. Ichigo menatap lembut gadis di hadapannya itu sambil menyentuh tangannya. Baru kali ini Rukia melihatnya seperti itu.

Riruka langsung menarik Rukia untuk bersembunyi. Bisa gawat kalau para bodyguard mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Heh, seharusnya ini rahasia. Tapi, kau tahu kan sekarang?"

Rukia menatap Riruka, memilih untuk diam daripada menghabiskan tenaganya menjawab bualan Riruka yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Ichigo hanya mempercayakan statusnya padamu. Bukan hatinya. Kau mengerti kan?"

Rukia menghela nafas, "Dengar ya, nona model. Aku tidak mengerti sedari tadi kau bicara apa. Yang terpenting adalah, aku tidak peduli. Permisi."

Mendengar ucapan Rukia, Riruka merasa tercengang dan malu. Ia tampak geram dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hish! Menyebalkan!"

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya lalu baru ingat hal paling penting.

"Ah aku baru ingat. Lebih baik aku cepat tinggalkan tempat ini."

-K-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Sejam yang lalu Rukia sampai di rumah Ichigo, beruntunglah kunci rumah serta kunci mobil ada padanya. Jadi ia bisa sesuka hati pulang ke rumah. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah bete dan merusak hari indah Ichigo. Lagipula tidak ada lagi yang ia ingin lakukan di pesta tersebut.

Memang, hal paling indah dan menenangkan adalah bersantai di rumah. Tepatnya di kasur yang empuk. Ya walaupun ini bukan rumahnya. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa dari dulu ia suka menginap di sini, jadi bisa dibilang ini merupakan rumah keduanya.

"Hah.. Rasanya enak sekali. Setelah mandi air hangat, berganti piyama yang nyaman dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kasur. _My heaven_ ~"

Ia mengecek hpnya, "Ah aku baru ingat. Batrenya habis semenjak acara berlangsung tadi. Aku harus cas sekarang, takutnya ada pesan penting dari Ryuu."

Ia langsung mengecas HPnya lalu mematikan lampu kamar. Berhubung ia sudah mengantuk dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

Rukia langsung menghambur ke kasur lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Good night, me."

-tuk! Tuk! Tuk!-

Baru saja ia ingin menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi. Seseorang sudah mengganggunya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Rukia! Buka pintunya!"

Ia mengenal jelas pemilik suara itu.

Dengan perasaan malas dan wajah mengantuk, rukia berjalan menggapai pintu kamarnya.

-cklek-

Pintu kamar terbuka, ia melihat Ichigo baru saja kembali dengan wajah masam dan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau pulang!?" seru Ichigo.

"Aku kira kau masih mau berlama-lama di sana, jadi aku pulang duluan karena aku memang ingin pulang."

Ichigo tak habis pikir dengan jawaban simple Rukia. Ah tapi pasti dia akan jawab seperti itu sih. Tidak mungkin yang aneh-aneh. Secara Rukia ini tipe yang realistis.

"Hah.. Kau ini... jangan buat aku panik begitu. Lagipula jika kau mau pulang, sudah pasti kita akan pulang."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Berterima kasih untuk apa? Tidak mengantarkanmu pulang?"

"Ah sudahlah, kau juga pasti mengerti nanti. Sekarang aku ngantuk mau tidur. Bye."

"Eit tunggu!"

Rukia menatap Ichigo,

"Apa kau menikmati pestanya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatapnya.

"Lumayan. Kalau kau ingin tahu perasaanku saat pesta mending tanya nanti. Sekarang aku lelah, ingin tidur. Bye."

"Oi-"

-Blam!- -clek-

Rukia menutup serta mengkunci pintu kamarnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas kecil, lalu membuka dasi yang ia kenakan.

"Hah.. Malam yang melelahkan."

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengecek HP. Sesaat melihat layar HPnya, ia tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di layar HPnya.

"Good night."

-K-

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari hangat menyinari sekitarnya. Tak lupa suara burung yang saling bersaut-sautan. Untunglah hari ini adalah hari Minggu, sehingga tidak harus bangun pagi untuk pergi kerja ataupun pergi ke sekolah. Apalagi tadi subuh Ichigo dan Rukia baru pulang dari pesta.

Namun sepertinya mau itu hari Minggu atau bukan, sepertinya sama saja bagi Ichigo. Ia hanya tidur selama 3 jam dan terbangun karena ada meeting dadakan. Walaupun lewat video call.

"Ya, jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku."

Ichigo baru saja selesai berbicara dengan bawahannya melalui telepon. Ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur sambil menyimpan kacamata bacanya di meja kecil samping kasurnya.

"Aku kira jadi bos itu enak dan tidak harus banyak bekerja. Tapi malah lebih sibuk."

Ia mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan pakaian santai. Walaupun meeting lewat video call tetap saja ia harus memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya siap dan menjadi contoh yang baik bagi bawahannya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 08.20 pagi. Biasanya ia selalu lari pagi, tapi sepertinya untuk hari ini libur dulu deh. Bisa-bisa ia tepar. Apalagi sekarang perutnya sudah berbunyi, minta dikasih makan.

-tuk tuk tuk-

"Hei, bangun! Sarapan sudah siap! Aku tunggu di ruang makan, ok?"

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mencium aroma manis muncul. Tumben sekali Rukia mau masak pagi-pagi.

Daripada menunggu lama, ia langsung berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Rukia tengah duduk di kursi meja makan. Di hadapannya ada pancake dengan guyuran situp maple. Serta segelas susu hangat di sampingnya.

Ichigo duduk di hadapan Rukia, ia tercengan melihat makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini apa?"

" _Sunny side up_ kesukaanmu."

Ichigo melihat telur yang lumayan gosong dengan beberapa sosis yang hampir gosong juga. Hanya kentang rebus saja yang aman baginya untuk ia konsumsi. apanya yang sunny side? Ini sih seperti telor yang diurak-arik dengan beberapa kegosongan di sana-sini.

"Kau mau buat aku sakit perut?" Ichigo mulai memakan kentang rebusnya. hambar.

"Hah? Kalau tidak mau, tidak usah dimakan." ujar Rukia mulai memakan pancake-nya.

Ichigo menatapnya lalu kembali menatap makanannya. Hmm, kapan lagi ia bisa makan sarapan buatan Rukia. Persetan dengan rasa gosong!

Ichigo melahap telur serta sosis hampir gosong itu. Rasa pahit, asin, aneh, bercampur jadi satu. Semoga sesudah ini, ia tidak sakit perut. Yah.. Setidaknya ia sudah menghargai Rukia yang mau membuatkannya sarapan pagi ini. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali makan pancake yang Rukia makan.

Rukia merasa Ichigo menatap pancakenya sedari tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin membuatkan pancake untuk Ichigo dibandingkan masak sosis dan teman-temannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa Ichigo tidak suka makan manis di pagi hari. Merasa makanannya terus ditatap, ia jadi merasa tak tega kepada Ichigo.

"Ah dasar. Ini." ujar Rukia memberikan potongan terakhir pancake miliknya pada Ichigo.

Merasa senang Ichigo langsung menerima suapan dari Rukia.

Enak. Dibandingkan makanannya tadi.

Setelah itu Rukia mengambil piring serta gelas bekas dirinya dan Ichigo makan. ia menyimpannya di tempat cuci dan mencucinya satu persatu. Sebenarnya ia jarang cuci piring, karena biasanya yang melakukan perkjaan rumah tangga itu pelayannya.

"Ga usah sok cuci piring, nanti piringnya pecah semua." celetuk Ichigo.

"Heh, cuci piring doang!" ujar Rukia tidak mau kalah. walau awalnya ia bingung sih, bagaimana caranya.

"Ah ya, hari ini kan bukannya minggu."

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, "Oh kau masih ingat janji waktu itu? Haha, lupakan. Aku saja baru ingat."

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seperti ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tapi jika ia berkata begitu, ya sudah. Daripada ia memaksa dan bikin Rukia jadi bad mood.

Ia memilih berkutat dengan HPnya dan tiduran di sofa ruang tengah.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Ia menatap jam tangannya. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Tak sampai dari 10 menit, ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan rok jeans pendek dengan atasan _casual blouse_ berwarna hijau pastel. tak lupa sling bag kecil berwarna krem yang ia bawa di bahu kirinya. Melihat itu, Ichigo penasaran. mau kemana ia pagi-pagi begini. walau sebenarnya ini sudah hampir jam 10 sih.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo melihat Rukia sudah siap dengan tas dan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hah?"

Ia berjalan keluar rumah, menghiraukan tatapan Ichigo yang penasaran padanya. Ichigo berjalan mengejar Rukia, namun Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya. Tak lama, mobilnya melaju meninggalkan rumah Ichigo.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pagi-pagi begini mau kemana anak itu?"

-ting tong!-

Bel rumah Ichigo berbunyi nyaring. Pagi-pagi begini siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya? Ga ada kerjaan. kebetulan sekali ia ada di luar rumah.

Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan tombol otomatis dan melihat siapa tamu tersebut. Jika itu hanya wartawan, awas saja.

"Ya sebentar!"

Muncul seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi mengenakan topi berwarna hitam. Ia memakai dress berwarna putih di atas lulut dengan cape berwarna hitam menutupi bahu serta punggungnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia memakai kacamata hitam. Seakan-akan ia ingin menutupi identitasnya dari orang lain.

"Sudah aku kira, pasti kau ada di sini." ujar gadis itu sembari melepaskan kaca matanya.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak, ia langsung menarik masuk gadis itu dan menutup gerbang rumahnya dengan cepat. Bukan hanya itu, ia langsung panik melihat ke sekeliling penjuru rumahnya. walau[un hanya ada tembok-tembok tinggi menutupi, tetap saja ia memastikan tidak ada orang mencurigakan di luar rumahnya. Hanya saja tadi ada mobil mewah milik gadis ini di luar rumah. Untunglah kawasan rumah keluarganya ini sepi sehingga tidak ada yang tahu.

"Tenang saja, aman kok." ujar gadis itu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ichigo saat ini.

Ichigo langsung menatap gadis itu, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau ke sini?"

"Anggap saja kejutan! Yang lain pada kemana?" tanya gadis itu melihat ke dalam rumah yang sepi tidak ada suara sama sekali.

"Mereka sedang menginap di villa keluarga. Ah itu tidak penting! Yang aku ingin tahu sekarang, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?" tanya gadis itu.

Ichigo menyentuh tangannya, membuat gadis itu agak terkejut.

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja.. Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu, ia menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Aku tahu. Jika keluargaku tahu bahwa aku menemuimu, pasti kau dalam masalah... tapi, aku.." gadis itu berhenti berbicara. Lidahnya kelu, serta rasa sedih bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Ia pun melepaskan tangan Ichigo, "Aku bingung.. Aku tahu apa yang perbuat itu salah, tapi tetap saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya diam sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya. Bukannya ia takut dengan keluarganya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau kejadian lalu kembali terulang. Ia tidak mau gadis di hadapannya ini merasakan hal yang sama. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan menemuinya lagi. walaupun, sebenarnya, ia ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku mengerti. Setahun yang lalu, kita memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Namun, tadi malam Riruka mempertemukan kita berdua. Antara senang dan perasaan sedih menghampiriku setelah itu."

"Iyaaa.. Begitu pula denganku. Sebenarnya, waktuku tidak lama. Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku.. Jadi selama masih di sini, bisakah kita terus bertemu..?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan iya, tapi di lain sisi ia juga enggan. Mungkin rasanya bodoh jika ia berkata Ya, namun jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Ia tidak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tentu. Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, datang saja ke rumahku. Aku kebetulan sedang ada di sini. Tapi, nanti malam aku sudah kembali ke rumahku."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Ichigo menahan tangan gadis tersebut, "Tetaplah di sini. Sudah lama juga kan kita tidak mengobrol? Bagaimana jika ditemani dengan segelas kopi?"

Ia tersenyum, "Ok."

-K-

Rukia menatap lemonade di hadapannya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di suatu cafe kesukaannya. Café dengan interior artistik ala eropa dengan interior yang mewah dan instrumen cello serta violin berkumandang di cafe itu. Membuat dirinya larut dan tenang mendengarnya. Entah kenapa setelah pulang dari pesta ia merasa perasaannya tidak karuan. ia merasa sebal sekaligus senang melihat Ichigo. Apa mungkin ia sebal karena Ichigo asyik yang lain? Ah tidak mungkin. Ohya, ia ingat, ia sebal karena Ashido bertingkah menyebalkan padanya kemarin. Jika diingat lagi, ia ingin sekali menghajarnya.

Ia menatap layar HPnya, Isshin mengirimi beberapa foto Ryuu beserta dengan yang lain. Ah, rasanya pikirannya tenang dan lega melihat wajah Ryuu. Rasanya ia kangen sekali dengan anaknya itu dan tidak sabar ingin bertemu kembali dengannya!

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia terkejut dan langsung menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat seorang gadis jumpsuit panjang berwarna putih dengan cape blazer berwarna hitam. Tak lupa dengan kacamata gaya berwarna hitamnya. Ia tampak stylish dengan gayanya yang eye-catching.

Gadis itu meletakkan kacamatanya di atas kepala. Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Orihime? Sedang apa kau ada di sini?' ujar Rukia melihat pakaian Orihime yang cukup formal.

"Justru aku yang mau tanya begitu. Sebenarnya aku baru pulang dari suatu pameran, dan berpikir ingin bersantai di sini. Tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu!" ujar Inoue sembari duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau suka ke sini juga?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Tentu saja! Aku suka ke sini bersama kakakku, tapi dulu sih hehehe."

"Ah begitu... Cafe ini menjadi cafe langgananku sejak dulu. Dan entah kenapa, aku ingin ke sini." ujar Rukia kembali menatap lemonadenya. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini.

Inoue menatap Rukia yang kelihatannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rukia,-chan. Bagaimana kalau sesudah ini kita pergi jalan-jalan? kau mau?"

Rukia langsung menatap Inoue. Entah kenapa, ia senang saat ada yang mengajaknya bepergian seperti itu.

"Boleh juga, ayo."

Inoue tersenyum senang, "Hehehe ok deh, tapi aku makan dulu ya. Aku belum sarapan soalnya.."

"Ok."

Rukia menatap Inoue yang sedang memesan makanan pada waitress. sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya, makan seperti ini dengan teman perempuan. Ya mau gimana lagi, semua sahabatnya saat ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Dengan bertemu Rangiku di pesta kemarin pun, sudah membuatnya cukup senang. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia sudah lama tidak menghubungi sahabatnya yang lain. Apa kabarnya ya?

"Rukia-chan kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, aku spaghetti carbonara."

"Baik, ditunggu pesanannya." ujar waitress pergi sambil membawa menu makanan.

Inoue menatap Rukia, "Rukia-chan, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?"

"Hm? Masa?"

"Kelihatannya sih."

"Orihime, sebenarnya aku mau tanya sesuatu. Walaupun tiba-tiba sih, tapi aku selalu penasaran. Artis sepertimu, pernah pacaran?"

Inoue mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh? Pacaran? Hmm.. Ah, pasti karena gosip-gosip itu ya."

Rukia penasaran dengan jawaban Inoue yang ngegantung. tidak mungkin kan, Inoue yang secantik dan sepopuler ini tidak pernah pacaran.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku belum pernah pacaran."

"Masa?!"

Rukia terkejut, lalu kembali tenang.

"Serius! Aku tahu, pasti aneh... di umurku yang sudah kepala 2 ini aku masih menjomblo. Hah.. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa? Tapi hingga saat ini aku memang sedang tidak suka siapapun sih. Apalagi dengan gosip-gosip gajelas tentangku dan orang lain. Ah ya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak pernah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu." ujar Rukia dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Aku kira kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Kurosaki-kun."

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

"Kelihatannya saja. Soalnya semua orang di kantor bilang seperti itu. Ya aku bisa mengerti sih dengan melihat kalian berdua orang pasti mengira kalian punya hubungan spesial."

"Hmm.. Padahal aku dan Ichigo hanya teman. Dasar. Kalau begitu, aku harus jaga jarak dengannya."

"Menurutku sih tidak apa, Rukia-chan. Maksudku, jika kalian merasa nyaman satu sama lain, itu bukan masalah bukan? Jika kita terus mendengarkan apa kata orang, lama-lama kita yang pusing. Ah, maaf aku bicara begini, soalnya saat dulu aku masih di dunia keartisan, aku selalu disangkut pautkan dengan aktor yang menjadi lawan mainku. Padahal kami cuman teman biasa tidak lebih. Tapi orang melihat keakraban kami menjadi suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Hah.. pertama-tama sih biasa saja namun lama-lama aku lelah.. Makanya aku hiatus dulu..." ujar Inoue merasa lemas memikirkan masa lalunya yang penuh dengan berita tentangnya pacaran dengan orang lain. Memang sih, menjadi artis itu tidaklah mudah. Apalagi artis papan atas seperti Inoue.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Hehehe, aku tidak menyangka kau banyak omong."

"Eh, ya ampun! Maaf kau merasa terganggu ya? Entah kenapa aku bisa menceritakan segalanya padamu, Rukia-chan.." ujar Inoue yang mulai panik.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku malah senang punya teman ngobrol sepertimu."

Inoue menatap Rukia, "Rukia-chan... aku juga! Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin banyak curhat padamu.."

"Eh benarkah? Padahal kau bilang saja padaku. Hehehe, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Orihime."

"Aku juga! Ohya ngomong-ngomong..."

Keduanya pun larut dalam obrolan yang tiada henti. Rukia senang, akhirnya ia menemukan teman yang bisa ia ajak ngobrol sekian lama. Walaupun sebenarnya ada Ichigo, tapi tidak mungkin kan ia terus bercerita padanya? Karena ada hal yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada teman laki-laki. Yang jelas ia butuh teman perempuan untuk mengerti perasaannya.

Sedangkan Inoue, ia juga senang bisa akrab dengan Rukia. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama sekali ingin mengajak atau sekedar mengobrol banyak hal dengan Rukia seperti ini. Tapi melihat Rukia yang sibuk dan serius, ia jadi gugup dan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak menyangka pertemua mereka tadi menuntun mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga makanannya tiba.

-K-

"Makasih ya Rukia-chan! Maaf merepotkanmu.. Harusnya kau mampir dulu ke rumahku.." ujar Inoue sudah berada di depan rumahnya dengan membawa banyak kantong belanjaan yang ia beli tadi bersama Rukia.

Rukia menatapnya dari dalam mobil, "Pengennya sih begitu, tapi aku harus pulang. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat."

"Iyaaa.. Rasanya cuman sebentar, tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 2! Baiklah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan main ke sini ya, Rukia-chan!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Orihime."

"Yup! Hati-hati di jalan!" Inoue melambaikan tangannya.

Rukia membalasnya lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Inoue.

Inoue menatap mobil Rukia yang melaju menjauhi rumahnya hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

-ping pong-

Saat mencari kunci rumahnya ia mendengar HPnya berbunyi. Tanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo? Hm begitu.. Baiklah besok akan aku urus.. Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah pekerjaanku kok. ohya ngomong-ngomong aku baru saja bersama Rukia-chan tadi. Oh... dia baru saja pulang. Tidak sih, dia tidak bilang mau kemana. Ya, ok. Sampai jumpa, Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue memutuskan panggilannya.

"Ada apa ya..? Kurosaki-kun terdengar gelisah."

.

.

.

Rukia sudah sampai di rumah Ichigo. Sebelum masuk tadi, ia melihat ada mobil mewah yang ia tidak kenal parkir di dekat rumah. Mungkin tamu sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tumben sekali, padahal Paman Isshin kan sedang tidak ada di rumah. Apa itu tamu untuk Ichigo?

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia keluar dari mobil sembari membawa barang belanjaannya. Tak ia sangka banyak sekali yang ia beli!

"Hmm, ini untuk paman Isshin, Yuzu, Karin. Untuk Ryuu dan milikku sebaiknya aku simpan saja di mobil. Sepertinya ada yang kurang.. Hmm... Oh! Aku lupa beli buat Ichigo!"

Rukia cekikikan sendiri. Pantas saja sedari pulang tadi ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ternyata ia tidak membelikan apapun untuk Ichigo.

"Ah, ya, untung ada ini. Semoga saja dia suka." ujar Rukia mengambil 1 box berisi sushi. Ia berpikir untuk memakannya saat pulang nanti, tapi ia menggantinya untuk Ichigo.

-cklek-

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jika sudah sampai, hubungi aku."

"Ya tentu saja. Aku pulang dulu... hm?"

Mereka berdua menatap Rukia sedang berjalan ke arah pintu. Mata mereka bertiga saling bertemu dan terdiam sejenak.

Ichigo tak menyangka Rukia sudah pulang. Dan ia tidak sadar sama sekali. Pantas saja ia seperti mendengar ocehan-ocehan kecil di luar rumahnya. Ia melihat kedua tangan Rukia yang penuh dengan barang belanjaan.

"Oh, ada tamu?" ujar Rukia memecah kesunyian sembari memberikan barang belanjaan serta sushi pada Ichigo.

"Rukia! Kau dari mana saja? Tadi aku dengar dari Inoue, kau pergi bersamanya?" seru Ichigo.

"Itu kau tahu. Ngapain nanya lagi? Ah maaf ya, dia berisik." ujar Rukia pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih terpaku melihat Rukia, "Tunggu.. Kau.. Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Hm? Ya..? Ada apa? Apa kau mengenalku?"

Ia membelalakkan matanya, "KAUUUU...!"

Rukia terkejut dengan gadis di hadapannya. _'Hah?'_

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! Ah, senangnya bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini setelah sekian lama.. Well, jangan lupa reviewnya ya ma readers. Thank you *love*

.

.

.

 **Preview for the next chapter**

 **"** _Ah, ternyata kau~ Pantas saja aku mengenalmu!"_

 _"Perkenalkan beliau adalah rekan bisnis Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. Kelak, ia akan menjadi atasanmu."_

 _"Kau bercanda."_

 _"Apa-apaan nih?! Hah? Kau mau bawa kemana dia?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan kalah olehmu, Rukia-chan.."_


End file.
